Inu Youkai Hunters
by Inumaru101
Summary: Inuyasha gets a collar around his neck. later he starts showing dog like behavior. because of the collar later inuyasha is captured by Inu youkai hunters. he is made a slave and tortured. How does sesshy fit in with all of this.
1. Collars

**Chapter 1**: Collars

Inuyasha was running through the forest one day to blow off steam. He and Kagome just got into a huge fight over something Inuyasha couldn't remember what. She got mad and sat him 25 times in a row. Sango went back to her village to pay her respects. She took Kirara and Miroku with her son it was just Kagome and Shippo. Shippo was getting on his nerves so he decided just to leave. He couldn't take anymore sits and at the moments he couldn't stand to see Kagome.

Flashback

"You're nothing but a stupid dog that only cares about himself." Kagome yelled.

"Yeah well you're just a stupid wench. You don't even belong here." Inuyasha came back.

"Oh yeah but you need me to collect your precious jewel shards."

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have to hunt them all down and get nearly killed by demons."

"You almost get yourself killed just fine without me."

"What's that supposed to mean, huh."

"You know what I mean if it weren't for me you would still be stuck to that tree."

"You…I…I would have found away out."

"Sure you would. Like I said nothing but I stupid dog that can't stay away from his master."

"What are you talking about? I ain't a dog and who is this so called master. I have no master."

"I'm talking about Kikyo you can't stay away from her."

"I can stay or go with her anytime I want. Stupid wench."

"Sure."

"You just don't understand. You will never understand."

"Understand what that you loved her. Well you know what she's dead. That clay puppet is not really her. She'd dead and that's that all that Kikyo wants is you dead."

Inuyasha kind of looked down now. He turned around and just ran as fast and as far as he could leaving Kagome.

End flashback.

_Man who does she think she is? Talking like that about Kikyo. If only she could understand. Kikyo was the only one who trusted me, who didn't try to kill me at first glance, who saw past the fact that I am a hanyou. _Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha kept running till he couldn't anymore. He found a nice steady stream and got a drink of water. He sniffed around to see where he was till he caught a familiar scent. It was Sesshomaru's.

He followed the scent till he found Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru picked up his scent faster and before Inuyasha knew it Sesshomaru was standing in front of him.

"What do you want you filthy half-breed." Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuseiga and aimed it for Sesshomaru "To beat your ass." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and the two were engaged in battle. They fought for awhile. Inuyasha was cut all up and Sesshomaru had a few slashes but none serious. They fought till Sesshomaru heard something in the bushes. Inuyasha heard it too. Both Inu brothers stopped fighting and looked towards the bushes.

"Show yourselves." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha stood behind Sesshomaru.

It took a few seconds before something came out of the bushes. It was a silver iron collar. It was meant for Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru jumped in the air out of the way and it locked itself tight around Inuyasha's neck, which never saw it coming. Inuyasha fell to his knees because it sent a wave of electricity through his neck. He cried out in pain as the collar shocked his. He gripped the collar in his hands to try to get it off, to make the pain go away but the more he struggled the more pain it brought. It got tighter and tighter, choking him to death. Inuyasha yelled in painful cries. He yelled till he finally fell unconscious.

Finally another collar came out towards Sesshomaru again, who just landed on the ground. This time he tried slashing the collar with his poison claws. It didn't split in two; it just threw the collar off course, and away from Sesshomaru. It hit the ground two feet in front of the demon lord.

"I said show yourselves." Sesshomaru said. He looked at Inuyasha's unconscious form. "Pathetic."

When nobody came out of the bushes Sesshomaru went towards the bushes. He slashed at them and all that he found was a slashed demon puppet. It was like the one Naraku used but somehow a little different. It didn't carry Naraku's scent either.

Sesshomaru walked towards Inuyasha. He kicked him to try to get him to wake up. "Get up half breed."

Nothing. Inuyasha just laid their unconscious.

Finally Rin came crashing through the trees along with Jaken who looked like he was trying to catch her and keep her to stay but she wouldn't. Ah UN finally came through the trees after Jaken. Rin suddenly stopped running when she saw Inuyasha lying on the ground not moving.

"Lord Sesshomaru what happened? Isn't that your brother Inuyasha? Did you kill him?"

"No Rin. He is not dead. We shall leave now. Come" Sesshomaru said.

"Are you going to just leave him their? What if a demon comes then he will really be killed."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. When she saw she wasn't going to get an answer she ran up to Inuyasha. She saw the collar around his neck and also saw his neck was red. It looked like the collar had burned him. She saw his face; it looked like he was in pain.

"Can't we at least take him back to his friends Lord Sesshomaru, please?"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, not quite understanding why she wanted him to help his half-brother. Finally he walked over to Inuyasha and picked him up. He laid his brother on Ah Un back then started to walk off, with Jaken right behind him. _Why did that stupid girl insist on bringing that hanyou filth?_ Jaken thought

Rin started running after Her Lord when she tripped over something. She reached down to grab it. It was the collar that had been aimed for Sesshomaru's neck. She looked at it with awe. _This looks just like the collar around Inuyasha's neck. I must show Lord Sesshomaru. "_Lord Sesshomaru, look what I found. It looks like the same thing that Inuyasha has."

Sesshomaru looked at what the girl had in her hands and then took it from her he examined it for a while then handed it back to Rin. "Keep it Rin don't lose it." Sesshomaru said then kept going forward. He sniffed the air to find any scent of Inuyasha's friends. He finally caught a faint smell of the miko girl his brother is always with. He led then all in that direction.

Rin took the piece of metal and went over it with her fingers. It was so smooth. Then she tucked it into her kimono and headed off towards her Lord.


	2. Inuyasha sit

Chapter 2 Inuyasha sit

Finally they all arrived at Keade's hut. Inuyasha still hasn't woken up.

Kagome and Shippo walked out of the hut just as Sango, Miroku, and Kirara appeared.

"Oh hey guys how was your trip." Kagome asked.

"It was okay where's Inuyasha at." Sango said.

"Well me and him got into a little fight then he just ran off. I haven't seen him since." Kagome replied.

"Do you think we should start looking for him?" Sango said.

"I think we have bigger problems." Miroku added when he saw Sesshomaru step into view.

"What is he doing here?" Kagome asked then Ah Un Rin and Jaken came into the clearing. That's when they all saw Inuyasha unconscious on the two headed dragons back.

"What have you done to Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded an answer from the lord of the western lands.

"I have not done I thing to that worthless half-breed. Ah Un bring him here." Sesshomaru said. Immediately Ah Un came to his master's side. Sesshomaru picked Inuyasha up by the scruff of his neck. He examined him one more time then threw him at Kagome's feet.

Kagome gasped at the situation.

"Miroku, Sango" Kagome said

"Were on it" Sango said. She and the monk picked Inuyasha up off the ground then carried him into the hut.

"What happened to Inuyasha, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I will be near." Sesshomaru said then walked off. "Rin, Jaken stay here."

"Yes My Lord." Rin Said cheerfully.

"Yes milord but may I ask why." Jaken said.

"No." Sesshomaru responded then kept walking into Inuyasha's forest.

Kagome rushed into the hut where Inuyasha was taken. She looked him over. Kagome gasped when she saw the steel collar around Inuyasha's neck and all the redness.

"It is called the Seifuku Eri. It means Subjugation Collar. It is written on the collar in a very small print. I have never seen anything like this. Have you monk." Sango said.

"No, what ever it is looks like it brought Inuyasha pain." Miroku said.

Suddenlt Rin came into the hut. "Look Lady Kagome Here is another one of those collars. I think it was supposed to hit Lord Sesshomaru but he dodged it." Rin said giving the collar to Kagome.

"I see do you know what happened to Inuyasha."

"No I came to Lord Sesshomaru and he was already like this. It is kind of strange though Lord Sesshomaru has been acting weird ever since then. He is even quieter than before. It seems like he is lost in thought all the time." Rin said.

"I see do you think Sesshomaru knows something." Kagome asked to the whole group.

"I don't know. Its strange though who would want to control Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"kagome me and Rin are going to go outside and play okay." Shippo said.

"okay becareful." Kagome said. The two kids were out the door in less than second.

A couple hours past and Inuyasha still didn't wake. His breathing was normal though. It was like he was under sedation. It was many hours into the night so everyone was asleep. Finally somestirring could be heard from Where Inuyasha layed. He woke up.

"Oh, man what happened." Inuyasha said. He noticed everyone around him was sleeping. He also noticed Rin and Jaken was their too. "I must have missed something. Last thing a remember was fight sesshomaru then hearing some strange noises in the bushes." Inuyasha said. He reached up to his neck because he felt a small burning feeling in his neck from where he was shocked at. He felt the collar around his neck. Finally he got up and went outside for some fresh air.

When he got outside he noticed Sesshomaru standing their. It looked like he was waiting for him.

"What are you doing Sesshomaru? Come back to get your ass kicked again." Inuyasha snarled.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He threw a piece of meet at him. It landed right in front of inuyasha. "Eat." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked at him with a confused face. They stared at each other for a few minutes till Inuyasha was confident that Sesshomaru wasn't going to draw his sword so he put Tetsusaiga away.

"Eat I say." Sesshomaru repeated.

"And if I don't want to." Inuyasha said.

"Than I will force you."

"oh sure you can't force m-" Inuyasha's sentence was never finished because sesshomaru grabbed the piece of meat and shoved it into Inuyasha's mouth. Sesshomru held Inuyasha's mouth closed so Inuyasha had no choice but to swallow it. when he saw that he swallowed he got off of his brother and watched him. A few seconds later Inuyasha's collar started to glow, it glowed a bright yellow color then turned from a silvery colr to a bright yellow. It started to bring a little bit of pain. Inuyasha was knocked out for a few seconds. When he woke up he got on all fours. He saw the piece of meat and pounced at it. Before he could get Sesshomaru grabbed it once again. Inuyasha's mind wasn't all their.

"Inuyasha, sit." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha sat like a dog waiting for Sesshomaru to give him the food.

_Just as I expected_. Sesshomaru thought. Then he threw the piece of meat he brought for the hanyou. Inuyasha went for it on all fours. He started to eat it like a dog would with his mouth and fangs instead of using his hands.

Sesshomaru watched as his brother ate. _So it is true then. They are back. Maybe I can use Inuyasha as bait._ He thought. Sesshomaru went and sat by a tree. He leaned against it as he continued to watch his brother gorge him self.

When Inuyasha was done he walked over to Sesshomaru on all fours then grabbed the sleeve of where Sesshomaru's left arm would be, if Inuyasha hadn't have cut it off, in his mouth. He tugged on it to try to get Sesshomaru to play tug-a-war.

Sesshomaru grew tired of Inuyasha chewing and tugging on his sleeve so he growled a growl that most creatures would run away from.

Inuyasha suddenly let go. He wasn't that scared though for some reason he knew he could trust this man. He didn't know why but he sensed he knew him.

"It is time for sleep." Sesshomaru said after Inu let go.

Inuyasha crawled up to sesshomaru and layed down close to him. He curled up to his body then layed his head on Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru started petting Inuyasha's head and then they slowly drifted off to sleep.

A couple hours later inuyasha's collar turned back to its normal silvery color. Sesshomaru was awake when this happened. He slowly took Inuyasha's head off his lap, so as not to wake him up. He quietly exited the scene so Inuyasha wouldn't know he was their.

Finally the sun had come up and the group exited the hut to see Inuyasha Curled up in a little ball next to a tree. They all let out a very cute awww towards him. That startled Inuyasha and awoke him from his dreams.

"Huh, what." Inuyasha Said.

"hey Inuyasha I see your finally awake. Are you okay." Kagome said as she crouched down to his level. He slowly got up into a sitting position ( a normal human criss-crossed legs sitting position not a dogs).

"Yeah my neck hurts a bit but I'm okay."

"Inuyasha do you remember anything that happened to you. I mean anything that has to do with the collar around your neck." Kagome asked

"No I just remember me sesshomaru fighting then next thing I know this stupid collar is sending waves of electricity through my body." Inuyasha said. He gripped the collar and pulled as hard as he could. He only pully for about 30 seconds maybe even a minute till he felt pain go through his neck. He felt like his body was being paralyized. He screamed out but nobody could help him. He cried out in pain still trying to get the collar off. He fell to the ground onto his side. He finally let the collar go. The pain kept running through his body. He curled up into a little ball to try to get the pain to stop. Finally the pain all of a sudden just went away. He was left panting real hard, and sweating real hard. When he opened his eyes he saw that all his friends including Rin and Jaken were all looking at him. Kagome was rubbing his back to try to soothe him.

Inuyasha Finally got up to his feet. Everybody else followed pursuit and got to their feet also.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I…I… I don't know." Inuyasha stuttered. "it's this stupid collar. Where did it come from and who ever put it on me, what do they want." Inuyasha said. He tried to pull at the collar again but the same thing happened. "kagome you try."

"Excuse me, try what."

"Try to get it off."

"okay." Kagome said. She put her hands up to Inuyasha's collar and pulled it. The pain didn't come this time. She pulled at it but all she was doing was pulling him around. She finally let go when she saw she wasn't making any progress.

"Come on Inuyasha lets go have some breakfast." Kagome said as they all walked into Kaede's hut and she made everyone ramen. "We will go back to where this all happened when we are done. Maybe they left some kind of clue as to who or what or even where they are and thay want with you or Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes. Rin found another collar just like yours. She says that she thinks that one was intended for you and one was intended for your brother."

"Or maybe they were both meant for him, the real one and a back up. Maybe Inuyasha wasjust in the way of its original target." Miroku said.

"Why do you say that?" kagome asked as she started handing out the ramen.

"Because I could have sworn I saw Sesshomaru's name embedded into Inuyasha's collar."

"Really ." Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha his ramen. He gobbled it all down in 4 bites. Then out of nowhere he felt a pain go through him. It didn't last long but it did knock him out. He was only out for about 3 or 4 seconds though. When he woke up he saw everyone crowded around and looking at him. Inuyasha gave out a nervous bark that startled everyone.


	3. Exhaustion

Chapter 3 Exhaustion

"inuyasha are you alright" kagome said. By nopw Inuyasha was standing on all fours looking at the group. He felt crowded so he started baking away from them, but he finally hit a side or the hut. He felt cornered so he started growling

"Inuyasha its okay, don't you remember us." Kagome said. She reached out to touch him to try to get him up off the ground. Inuyasha twitched but then saw she wasn't going to hurt him.

Inuyasha started walking on all fours towards the group again. "I think Inuyasha's okay now." Kagome said to everyone. Then Inuyasha barked again at the sound of his name.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sango asked. They all headed outside at that question.

"I don't know." Miroku said. "He sure is acting strange all of a sudden. "

Inuyasha started running around on all fours chasing a butterfly. When Rin and Shippo saw him running around they went towards him.

"Hey Inuyasha, you want to play tag with me and Rin." Shippo asked. Inuyasha looked at him for a second then started running towards them. "Okay Inuyasha is it."

"Ahh run away he'll tag us." Rin said. Inuyasha kept running for them he was on all fours for the entire game. He pounced on Rin. He landed right on top of her. He barked then started licking Rin's face.

"Okay, okay, Lord Inuyasha you got me. Now let me up." Inuyasha finally got up and started running away from her so she would chase him. He ran from her till he spotted Shippo and then he ran behind him so he would get tagged instead of himself.

And just as he had planned Shippo got tagged. "I'm going to get you Inuyasha." Shippo yelled playfully. At that he ran from him playfully.

"inuyasha surely is acting strange." Sango said.

"I know, he's acting just like a puppy dog." Kagome said.

"I think it has something to do with that collar." Miroku said.

"miroku, why do you think that." Sango asked.

"Well when inuyasha blacked out his collar turned from a shinny silver to a yellow color. If my assumptions are right when the collar is yellow he forgets all his human traits and only seems to focus on his dog side. Although it is very strange that he did not recognize us when he woke up from his daze." Miroku explained.

"So how do we change him back." Sango asked.

"More importantly how do we get the collar off." Kagome said. "He can't get it off or the collar will put him through pain."

"You have a point. When you pulled on it nothing happen." Sango said

After a few minutes of tag Rin grabbed a stick and threw it towards the forest. " Lord Inuyasha, fetch."

Inuyasha ran after the stick as fast as he could on four legs. He had it in no time. He grabbed it then brought it back to Rin.

"See he would never fetch a stick when he was is old self." Sango said.

"wEll remember that one time he did. he caught onto what he was doing but he still chased it. He can't fight his dog side sometimes." Kagome said. She got up from where she was and walked over to Rin. "Hey Rin can i throw it this time?" She asked the little girl.

"Sure her you go Lady Kagome." Rin said when Inuyasha dropped the stick in front of her. Kagome grabbed the stick and threw it as far as she could. It actually went very far.

The stick landed right infront of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had been hiding in the forest watching all of them. When Inuyasha came into view he stared at the hanyou. Suddenly inuyasha reached down and picked up the stick in his mouth. He brought the stick closer to sesshomaru and then dropped it again.

Sesshomaru looked at the stick and then back at Inuyasha. "Go back to your friends, pup." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha just looked at him. He knew he wasn't going to through the stick so forgetting about Rin and Kagome he started chewing on his brother's fluff. Sesshomaru stared at him then ripped him off. He stood their holding his brother eye level by his silver collar.

Inuyasha attempted to lick him but he was to far away from his brother's face.

"Inuyasha! Whistle whistle here boy." Sesshomaru heard Kagome call from where she threw the stick.

Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha, Inuyasha let a small yelp when he hit the ground. Sesshomaru heard Kagome calling for his brother. Inuyasha heard too because he perked up his ears. Inuyasha didn't follow Kagome's voice he just kept trying to get Sesshomaru to play with him.

"You need to go back pup." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked at his brother then titled his head to the side not really understanding why he wanted him to leave.

"Go." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha barked.

"I said go."

Inuyasha barked again then walked infront of sesshomaru on all fours then layed down.

"Fine. If I go with you then will you go."

Inuyasha barked happily. He got up and started to run towards his brother who had already started leaveing. Sesshomaru noticed him running on all fours, barking at various things, and chewing on sticks. _He is a complete disgrace to our father if he keeps acting like this. _Sesshomaru thought.

When they got to the clearing where inuyasha's friends were inuyasha ran infront of Sesshomaru and jumped up and started licking Kagome all over the face.

"Inuyasha, inuyasha stop it." Kagome laughed out. Kind of like when you first get a new puppy and he licks your face.

"Inuyasha down. " sesshomaru said. Inuyasha on command got off of Kagome.

"Wow Sesshomaru. I mean why are you back are you here for rin and jaken." Kagome asked. Inuyasha was sitting by Kagome.

"I am here for the pup. I need to take him for an hour or so, so stop calling him."Sesshomaru said.

"what for."

"Do you wish for him to stay like this until nightfall and he falls asleep."

"No, but what can you do?"

"I am going to wear him out. Get him to run and exert himself. Exastion reverses the transformation. That or sleep."

"oh, but how did you know-"

She didn't get an answer because he started walking off. "Inuyasha come."

"Lord Sesshomaru can I come too." Rin asked. As Inuyasha stood up and followed after Sesshomaru. (while Inuyasha is in dog mode he will always been on all fours when he's walking or running unless I say he's not.)

"Rin you can come if you will help me play with him."

"oh yes milord. It would be an honor." Rin said.

"then we shall go." With that said Sesshomaru, Rin and Inuyasha left Kagome wondering what just happened.

When Sesshomaru thought they were far enough in the woods he told every one to stop.

"so Lord Sesshomaru hoe are we going to wear Inuyasha out."

"We are going to run." Sesshomaru replied.

Inuyasha and Rin both tilted their heads to the side. Then they noticed Sesshomaru's eyes turn red then within seconds he was a really huge white dog with only 3 legs. Sesshomaru grabbed the back of rin's kimono and lifted her up then put her on his back.

Inuyasha got in a beg position singnalling for sesshomaru to pick him up and do the same. Inuyasha didn't get picked up, sesshomaru stood up. Rin giggled in excitement when she noticed how high up he was and how small inuyasha looked from here.

Sesshomaru said in dog toungue 'you run alongside us' Then he started running a pace that Inuyasha would have to run really hard for. Actually Inuyasha kept up really well 'faster' sesshomaru said. Then he went a tad bit faster. Inuyasha was right at his side running as hard as he could. They ran like this for about 30 minutes. They would make circles around the forest so they didn't get to far away from the village. Sesshomaru kept putting his head down in inuyasha'a way so he would have to jump and use more energy.

'low down I no go that fast' inuyasha said in puppy language. Sesshomaru didn't go any slower in fact he went a bit faster. Then stopped in the center of the woods. He crouched downand let rin off. Inuyasha came into the clearing a few seconds later. He had gotten a little bit behind but kept running and sniffing so he knew where sesshomaru was.

"Thank you Lord sesshomaru. That was a lot of fun can we do that again." Rin asked as she got down from her Lord's back. Then he transformed back into his human form. Inuyasha was panting infront of Rin. His pink tongue was hanging out of his mouth hand he was breathing in and out.

He looked over at Inuyasha and saw that his collar was still yellow but it was a pale yellow meaning he was getting his mind back.

"Rin play with him till his collar turns silver again." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes lord Sesshomaru." Rin said. Rin took inuyasha over a little ways away from sesshomaru and started playing fetch. Then they played hide-n-seek then they played tag till Rin noticed Inuyasha fell and didn't get up right away.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord sesshomaru, he's not getting up." Rin yelled at Sesshonaru.

He ran over to Inuyasha to have a look at him. By the time Sesshomaru got over to his brother Inuyasha was starting to wake up. He looked up from the ground to see Sesshomaru looking over him and rin by his side.

"wh-wha-what just happened." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Are you okay Lord Inuyasha you fell then you didn't get up." Rin said.

"its not a dream then." Inuyasha said when he sat up in a sitting position (like a human Indian style)and leaned up against a tree. His head hung. His bangs covering his eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru whats happening to him." Rin asked.

"Rin it isn't him it's the collar. A group of hunters are after me and inuyasha was in the cross fire. Anytime he eats a dogmode will be enhanced. He can remember everything that goes on when he in this mode but all he can do is dog things. These hunters use this power to humiliate the person and get him away from his friends. They don't normally use this very often because when they have this special leash attached to the collar they won' go into dog mode." Sesshomaru explained.

"So the leash will make sure he doesn't act like a dog but they will stay like they were before they eat?"

"Yes rin."

"but why do-" Rin was about to aske but then they heard snoring come from over where inuyasha was. "hey look Lord Sesshomaru, he fell asleep." Rin said.

"Rin lets head back." Sesshomaru said then picked up Inuyasha. Inuyasha snuggled closer to Sesshomaru in his sleep.


	4. Explanation

Chapter 4

The next day Sesshomaru decided that it was best if he stayed with Inuyasha and his group so he can keep an eye on him. Inuyasha through a fit saying things like I'm not a pup so I don't need for you to watch over me, I'll find my own damn way to take this stupid collar off.

Sesshomaru of course didn't listen to a word inuyasha was saying. Myoga the flea had just showed up that morning to find Inuyasha with the collar on. He explained mostly just what sesshomaru told Rin the previous day. He also said. If he was to stay in doggy mode for to long and didn't get the leash that holds off doggy modes powers then he would start to turn into an actual dog. The dog transformation was temporary it only lasted a few days at the most a week but it can also mess with your mind if turned into a dog to many times. Although he has never seen this happen but he has heard of it. He's even heard that if he goes into doggy mode to many times he will not collect his whole self and each time some of the dog traits will stay.

"So if he goes into doggy mode when he eats, how is he supposed to eat. We don't have that magic chain or leash or anything like that and inuyasha has to eat sometime."

"We must refrain him from eating anything except meat or his animal side will only stay longer and it will be harder for him to return in his normal state of mind. Like yesterday when you fed him some food from your time it took him a lot longer to collect himself. Even so he must not eat too often because we have to get him tired and exhausted for the spell to wear off. As for the collar I have never heard of anyone getting out of the collar unless one of the hunters removes it. Unless he is taken to a hunter he won't be free from it." Myoga said.

"Yeah well I'm hungry now. I can go eat then I will go run around till I'm back."

"I'm afraid it is not that simple. You have to exhaust yourself not just 'run around'. Like when Sesshomaru took you out running. You didn't change back for a while and you ran at full speed for half and hour." Myoga said.

"So what do I do, everytime I eat Sesshomaru is going to have to run me out. To where I'm panting harder than I ever have." Inuyasha smirked.

"it would seem so."

"I will not go and run him out just because he got alittle hungry." Sesshomaru said.

" But you have to or he might turn into an actual dog. We can't let that happen." Kagome pleaded.

"Plus you think he's a disgrace now how will you explain your brother is just a common animal and not a demon what so ever. Things could get odd." Sango said.

"Yes Sango is right and it seems he has taken a liking for you more than anybody and he is still a puppy instead of an adult or at least what he is now when he has switched to his animal side. So if he stays as a dog then he would probably leave with you whether you like it or not." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru just looked at him like if he was thinking.

"yeah Inuyasha, Miroku is right. Why do you favor your brother over us." Kagome asked Inbuyasha.

"I don't know I guess since my mind is a pup I think of him as I did back when I was a real pup. "

So are you saying you two actually got along when you were a kid. You actually looked up to him as your big brother." Kagome said.

"i… uh.. Feh." Inuyasha said.

"Oh inuyasha" Kagome said as she put her hand ontop of Inuyasha's head then started to pet him.

"Okay so where are these hunters and why are they after me. I get them and laughter the whole bunch of then till they get this stupid collar off."

"well they have numerous facilities, that is many places where they are located. Your best bet is to wait till they come back." Myoga said.

"Well they will come to collect their prize. They never collar an inu and then just leave them. Usually the collar will bring enough pain to knock the victim out long enough for them to make the trip back to their palace. They will surely come to collect Inuyasha as soon as possible. That is unless they can't find him."

"Or unless you get the collar off. The collar is a tracking device. That way if one trys to Escape then they will no where he is." Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Sesshomaru, how do you know all of this. I have never heard of that before."

"And Myoga how come you said 'they never collar an INU and just leave them'." Sango asked.

"These Hunters are Inu youkai hunters. They only hunt Inu Youkais. A lot of my people have fallen victim to them. All but one has died from them. They tourture them exterminate them unless they are of some use. They will kill them all eventually." Sesshomaru explained.

"who was the one that escaped, maybe we can find him and he can help us." Miroku said.

"no he can't help you." Sesshomaru said.

"And why not." Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just walked away.

"What do you think that was about." Sango asked.

"I don't know. inuyasha?" Kagome said.

'Don't look at me, how should I know." Inuyasha said.

"well he is your brother. He seems kind of different then normal." Kagome said.

"Well Inuyasha have you considered that maybe that one that escaped was him." Miroku said.

"ye he does seem to know a lot more about it, and inuyasha's collar has sesshomaru's name on it." Myoga said.

" So you noticed it too." Miroku said.

"Yes I have. You said that you have two collars, does that other one have it?" Myoga said.

"Yes I have it" rin said. Then she held it up for myoga to see.

"Just as I expected Sesshomaru's name is engraved in this collar." Myoga said

Kagome went over to Inuyasha and pulled on his collar to get a better look for sesshomaru's name. "Hey Kagome what are you doing." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh come off I'm just looking to see if you are wearing your brothers collar." Kagome said. Sure enough Sesshomaru's name was engraved just beneath the words _Seifuku Eri. _

"But if sesshomaru escaped then why won't he help Inuyasha."

" 'cause he hates me. He probably wants me to get captured. Which won't happen. I'll kill them before they even get their hnds on me. Inuyasha said.

"Yes it is true he hates you but I don't think that's reason." Miroku said.

"Miroku?" Sango said.

"I don't know what it is but I sense that Sesshomaru isn't telling us everything."

Sesshomaru walked into the forest deep in thought. He walked for a while thinking about his brother. He didn't really understand it himself why Inuyasha clinged to him. He kept telling himself it was just instincts or maybe what the people who put the collar around his neck was near and wanted to keep the brothers close so they could snag them at the same time.

Sesshomaru was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard something russel in the bushes.

"ah Sesshomaru, we meet again. Its been awhile." A person came out of the bushes. She had a uniform on. It was all black and covered her entire body. She had a belt on that carried a knife, a chain, and some sort of sharp device that carried the smell of Youkai blood on it.


	5. Itami

\

Chapter 5 Itami

"what are you doing here?" sesshomaru asked.

"well you see my job was to exterminate you and your still alive so I was punished for letting you escape now they want you back but don't worry they don't intend to kill you just yet."

"I have no intentions of going with you." Sesshoamru said.

"Well I guess we will just have to do this the hard way then." She said. She grabbed out a bag full of a pinkish dust. She grabbed a handful of it and threw it straight for sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was quick enough and got out of the way of the dust. He knew it was coming .

"not playing fair still are we. You expect to immobilize me so you can take me easy without a fight. You forget I know your tricks."

"Yes I must admit you do know some of my tricks and the immobilization dust is one of the best tricks we have."

"Sorry to disappoint you." He responded.

"Like I said you only know some of my tricks. We have gotten more powerful since the last time we captured you. Which I must admit was fun. It was fun watching you suffer can't wait to do it don't fret I will play fair I woun't use the dust on you. It is wa to much fun to let you try to fight." She said. Then she reached down on her belt and grabbed what looked like a rod. (A.N. if anyone know I am going to use the Agiel from the legend of the seeker, Sword of truth novels. I don't own any of this I just love how the agiels work and couldn't think of anything to top it.)

She ran straight for Sesshomaru and plunged the rod into his neck. The rod sent of waves of pain. This pain felt like all the pains of hell. It actually brought Sesshoamru down to his knees. She finally pulled it back and backed away from her specimen to look at him.

"so how do you like or newest weapon. Hurts don't called an Agiel. She asked.

"Itami you bastard." Sesshomaru panted between breathes. Blood was oozing from where the Agiel came into contact with his skin.

"oh so I see you still remember my name do you. I'm flattered." She said. The sesshomaru got up from his kness and tried to use his poison claws on her. She got out of the way quick then she backhanded him.

"you know what I like the best about my new Agiel." She asked then came up so quickly behind Sesshomaru that he didn't even notice and slammed it into his back. Unbearable pain went through his body as he started to cough up blood. " is that if I touch you in a certain spot it will kill you instantly. " She said than hit him in the back again. Bruises and blood were on his back now. Sesshomaru's eyes widened he had never felt so much pain and yet if she touched him in a certain place it would instantly kill him.

He got up as quickly as he could and drew tokijin. " You shall never get a chance to touch me with that weapon again, wench." Sesshomaru said. His shirt was covered in blood. Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin in the air and swung it at Itami. " DRAGON STRIKE." He yelled.

Sesshomaru doesn't know how but she fwarted it. The attack never hit. Sesshomaru's eyes widened yet again. He felt like his arm that was holding Tokijin had been sliced in many areas. When he looked at his arm it had blood coming out from all over the place. These hunters had gotten stronger.

"You forget Sesshomaru, I am a Inu youkai hunter. Any of your magic will not work towards my Kyanseru. It cancels all inu magic."

Sesshomaru had indeed forgot about that special weapon. Not only does it cancel the attack but it also slices what ever you used to make the attack. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and stood at ready towards Itami. Sesshomaru tried to use his poison wip on her. He slashed it out towards her, but she blocked it with her agiel. He tried to catch her off guard but she always used her Agiel and it blocked all his attacks. She would sometimes use her Kyanseru if he used his wip. He finally gave up on the wip when he found out it wasn't doing anything and he was only hurting himself.

It had been a couple hours since sesshomaru walked off and inuyasha was being a pain.

"I don't care if Sesshomaru is here or not I want to eat. I don't need my stupid good for nothing brother here just to eat. I'm hungry." Inuyasha proclaimed. He was standing over Kagome who just gave Shippo Inuyasha's bag of potato chips. Inuyasha made a fit.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure Sesshomaru won't be gone to much longer. Just wait for him to come back then you can eat. God you act like you haven't eaten in weeks." Kagome said.

"Feh."

"You know Inuyasha if you want why don't you just go look for him. If you really want something to eat go find him then you can eat. Besides what if he is in trouble, and that's why he hasn't returned. He knows you haven't eaten in a long time so I would think he wouldn't be gone to long and yet he left over 2 hours ago." Miroku said.

"I aint going looking fo him just so I can eat I will-" Inuyasha's sentence was cut short when he got a wiff of something. Something h had rarely smelt before. He had been smelling it for awhile now but couldn't name what it was so he left it alone. He finally caught onto what it was then darted towards the trees to where the scent was coming from.

"What just happened." sango asked as she walked up.

"I don't know he was just talking then he just ran off in the woods." Miroku said.

"Do you think he went to find sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha ran fast when he finally figured out what the smell that he had been smelling was butwhat really made him figure out the smeel was the yell. Inuyasha had never heard his brother cry out in pain and now he heard it. His brother yelled loudly, he was surprised no one else heard him. The yells got louder and louder. It was easy to follow the yells and the smell. He ran with all his might. He didn't really no why he even cared but obviously he did. He fast not even noticing when low branches would cut through his kimono and draw his blood. His brother was in trouble and need his help.

When Inuyasha came into a clearing what he saw made his eyes widen so big. His brother was on his knees covered in blood. His clothes were ripped and his sword was still sheathed. His hair wa matted with his own blood and Sesshomaru had bruises and cuts all over his body. Their was a women dressed in black leather with a leather rod standing over him.

"Sess…Sessho…maru." Inuyasha said very shocked.

The girl looked over towards Inuyasha when she heard him . sesshomaru took this chance and did something very desperate. He sank him fangs into her legs. She winced in pain then she jumped towards Inuyasha.

"Oh look what we have here. This must be your little brother. I see he is wearing the collar that you are supposed to be sesshomaru." She said.

When she got close Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga. He was about to use the Wind Scar when he heard his brothers voice say something very very weak. Even for Inuyasha's ears he barely heard what he said."Don't…use..sword…no…wind..scar..."

Inuyasha didn't really understand what he meant but knew that he couldn't use the wind scar. He swung the sword at her. He missed.

Sesshomaru gained enough strength to finally stand up. He was already healing. He got ready to fight again. When Inuyasha missed itami she took that as an opening and then she just squeezed her fingers together. Inuaysha stopped dead in his tracks. The collar around his neck. It was sending waves of energy through his body. It felt like he was being electrocuted. It was so much pain. He he fell to his was yelling out in pain but then he started to cough up blood. Finally the collar stopped bring him pain then he felt a fist come into contact with his jaw. It was Itami. Sesshomaru was already starting to run towards Itami when he noticed She was bringing Inuyasha pain then she punched him.

Inuyasha saw that he was to weak to still fight her so he used all the strength he had to get up. He grabbed his sword and swung it at her. The sword missed her but it did catch a bag. A cloud of pink dust filled the air. The dust hit inuyasha and then Inuyasha felt that he couldn't move. He yelled out to Itami.

"you witch what is this stuff."

"Don't worry it will wear off in a couple of hours. But by then you will be under my control and at one of the Inu Youkai hunters facilities. You along with your brother."

The dust came into contact with sesshomaru as he was running towards her. Luckily it only hit his arm and not the rest of him. Sesshomaru couldn't not move his arm. When he saw that his brother couldn't move and he himself could not fight much more and needed to rest he got scared. Then he looked down at some of the dust on the floor beside grabbed the bag in his mouth while Itami was busy with Inuyasha. He blew some of the dust in the bag. Then grabbed the bag once again in his mouth. Seeing as he couldn't use his arm or hand.

"hey wench." Sesshomaru yelled. Itami looked at Sesshomaru but then her face and body was hit with the dust. She fell to the ground unable to move. When Sesshomaru noticed this was probably his only was of escaping he ran over to Inuyasha and grabbed the back of inuyasha's shirt his his mouth then slowly stood up. He picked Inuyasha up in his mouth then started to run as fats as he could back to his brothers friends. Sesshomaru's vision was getting blurry but he had to get out of their.


	6. Tracking the Howl

Sorry it took so long. i hat band it has been taking up all my time and i have been busy reading other fanfictions. i will try to keep righting. i will finish it.

* * *

Chapter 6 Tracking the Howl

"Sesshomaru let me go. You're going the wrong way." Inuyasha cried. Sesshomaru was running towards Inuyasha's friends tracking them by following Inuyasha's scent and his own from earlier. He was having a bit of trouble because he was almost to the state of unconsciousness. He could barely see let alone track a scent, but he never showed it. To anyone who was looking, if they forgot about all the blood and cuts all over Sesshomaru, and just focused on his face they would think he was just fine.

"shut up you worthless Half-breed." Sesshomaru said. There was a little bit of growling. He was trying to hold back from growling at his younger sibling but he knew Inuyasha was right.

"Worthless, who are you calling worthless. If it wasn't for me you'd probably be dead." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru stayed silent but just growled a little more this time not only because inuyasha was right but he couldn't find their scent. He stopped dead in his tracks then dropped Inuyasha. Then he started to sniff the air.

"Hey whats the-"

"where are we half breed" Sesshomaru tried. His voice was shaky and dry.

"What you don't know, were abou- S-s- -Sessho…maru ." Inuyasha said. Right in the middle of his sentence Sesshomaru just collapsed. He was sniffing the air when all of a sudden his body gave out. He had lost so much blood and his wounds weren't healing properly. His kimono was completely soaked in his own blood. He lay their unconscious while Inuyasha layed about 3 feet away from him unable to move because of Itami's immobilization dust.

"_Sesshomaru wake up, come on wake up we have to get back to the others." Inuyasha tried but his brother didn't even stir. Man what are we going to do? He looks petty badly beaten I hate to say, but if we don't get out of here soon some measly demon's going to come and have us for dinner. Or worse that woman could have reinforcements coming and they'll surely find us. I hate what she can do with this collar now I don't even want to think what else she can do with it. Why did she put this on me anyways. Wait she said something about Sesshomaru supposed to be wearing it. Was she after Sesshomaru all along. Was he really the one that escaped, did he escaped her._

_Wait the collar, I bet I could call out and Shippo would here me, or Kirara. Then they can come and help us. Well here goes nothing._ Inuyasha opened his mouth wide then he let out the loudest howl he could. His throat still hurt from when Itami shocked him with the collar. He howled again and again till finally he passed out. He had also been hurt from Itami, no where near as bad as his brother but enough.

Shippo and Kirara both looked up at the same time. They were currently out playing in a field next to Keade's hut where the group was. Everyone else was back at the hut.

Both their ears started twitching. The howl was weak but their was no doubt it was inuyasha. He sounded hurt. The message they got from the howl was help need help fast.

"Did you hear that Kirara. That sounded like inuyasha, but I've never heard him howl. He hates in when people compare him to a dog so in order for him to be acting like one then he must be in trouble, we should go get Kagome and the others." Shiipo told Kirara who was currently in her kitten form. She mewed back then they both darted towards the hut at full speed.

They ran and ran as fast as they could back to the hut. When they got there they spotted kagome and head right for her.

"Hey Shippo what's- "

"Kagome Inuyasha's in trouble." Shippo yelled interrupting the school girl from the future.

She gasped. "Where is he, what sot of trouble, is he okay." Kagome bombarded shippo with questions.

"I don't know where he is but I heard him call out."

"Call out?" Sango asked. She had been sitting next to Kagome. Miroku too.

"Well we heard him howling like he was calling out for help."

"Howling. I've never knew inuyasha to howl?" Kagome said.

"Yes well he is part dog wether he admits it or not. When dogs are in great distress and know they can't make it and need help they usually tend to howl and another canine, in this case shippo will hear them and come to the rescue." miroku said. He sounded very intelligent.

"Do you think you can find him Shippo." Kagome asked. With Shippo being a Youkai then he should also have a heightened sense of smell as could track inuyasha.

"I can try but hurry he sounded like he was in pain."

"Right" Sango, Kagome and Miroku all said at the same time. With that said they all rushed out the door. Shippo sniffed around every tree androck and bush he saw. It took him awhile to catch it but finally he caught the dog demons scent. It was faint but it was still there.

"I got it lets go." Shippo said. Then shippo ran as fast as he could towards the scent.

He ran and ran till he found a blood soaked clearing. Shippo sniffed around in the clearing. There was blood everywhere. Claw marks coated the trees and it looked like some poision. Shippo sniffed at some of the blood.

"well I've got good news and some bad news." Shippo finally looked up and said.

All friends looked up with a scared expression on their faces. All the blood scattered around is enough to kill a person if they lost that much blood. If it was inuyasha's then he could of wondered off and passed out and died.

"well the good news is its not Inuyasha's blood that's around here. It does smell like his but theirs just something about it that tells me its not his." Shippo said. All friends looke up hopeful but also scared. Their still was bad news.

_What if it some other demons came through here. That could mean some other demon had to defeat the other and that would mean it could still be lerking around here. No wait Shippo said the blood did smell like inuyasha's so that could only mean one thing. The only other demon that could probably have akmost the same smell in their blood would be…_

"The bad news is I think its sesshomaru's blood. And it sure looks like he got his butt whooped." Shippo said.

"Yes that makes sense. They are brothers so their scent smells similar. But Sesshomaru is a powerful demon so it would have taken an even more powerful being to even be eligible to touch Sesshomaru." Miroku said.

"We have to find Inuyasha. " Kagome said.

Shippo put his nose to the ground like Inuyasha would sometimes do and started sniffing around and decode all the smell that twist and turned to see which way their hanyou friend went.

Shippo sniffed for what seemed like hours, the group kept going in circles but nobody questioned the little kitzune. But finally he caught Inuyasha's scent, actually he caught a very bloody and wounded Sesshomaru's scent and Inuyasha's mixed together.

"I got it again. They went this way, there not to far off, There both together." Shippo said to his friends.

"I wonder what they are doing together." Sango asked.

"Do you think maybe Inuyasha's is helping…er… was helping Sesshomaru. I mean you did say that Inuyasha just ran out in the middle of a conversation out of no where. Maybe he caught Sesshomaru's scent. Maybe he could smell that Sesshomaru was in trouble and went off to help him." Kagome said.

"I don't know but Shippo said they were close so let's go." Miroku said.

With that said they followed Shippo towards the scent. They didn't really need to follow the scent as much as the blood. There was a blood trail along to forest floor. Tree limbs and twigs were crushed as if someone were rushing through their as if there wasn't a care in the world, except to just get out of there as quickly as possible.

They ran till they found to figures laying lifelessly on the ground unconscious. One had blood soaked ripped clothing on and cuts all over. The other lay about 3 feet away. He didn't look to have and serious injures except around his neck. Around his neck were his collar laid, his neck looked very red, and broken. Every one in the group gasped as they saw both brother laying unconscious.

"Inuyasha." Kagome cried.


	7. Dog Mode

Chapter 7 Inuyasha's Dog Mode

The whole group stared at the two brothers passed out on the ground. They were surprised at what they saw. They looked at Sesshomaru's bloody body. They had never seen Sesshomaru look so vulnerable before, let alone hurt. Sesshomaru has bruises up and down his body. He had big gaping gashes every where on him, from what they could see. His clothes were ripped to pieces and you could see his back plainly. It had bruises and blood all over it. Scraped and cuts were on his arms, and you could see blood in his moth and on Inuyasha's shirt collar and neck. On his neck you could see a big bloody trail coming from a big gash from his neck. His right arm was covered in slashes too.

"We need to get them out of here before some other demons come. I'm sure Shippo wasn't the only one who heard Inuyasha howl in distress. If another demon knows that something wounded is out here they will surely come after them." Miroku said.

Later after they had gotten Sesshomaru and Inuyasha back to Keade's hut.

Sesshomaru started to waken but you could never tell he kept his breathing slow and his eyes closed. The only thing that would give away his awaken state would be his sniffing.

_Sniff, sniff. Where am I, and what happened. I smell that wench that always hangs around my brother. I smell her scent al over me. I also smell…my brother. _

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes , ignoring the small amount of pain he was still in. The first thing to come into his vision was Kagome.

"Morning Sesshomaru, how do you feel? You've been out since yesterday afternoon. You and Inuyasha must of been in something serious." Kagome said as she was finishing up rewrapping the great taiyoukai's bandages.

"Where is that filthy half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know you should really be nicer to Inuyasha. If it wasn't for him I never would have found you, then you would've gotten eaten by a demon." Shippo who was sitting right next to Kagome voiced.

"Shippo's right you know. Inuyasha started howling and Shippo heard him and we followed your scent to you guys. Inuyasha is fine but his throat is really sore. He woke up last night but only for a few minutes till he passed out again. He said his collar was starting to hurt him again then he passed out.

"I see, he is-"Sesshomaru was cut off by someone growling.

Inuyasha was starting to wake up till he heard Sesshomaru talking with Kagome.

"seize that insolent growling Inuyasha or you will screw up your-thro-"

Sesshomaru was once again cut of by Inuyasha but this time Inuyasha started coughing. He was coughing vigorously, hacking his guts out. He was coughing so bad Kagome got up and went to him. He was gagging himself, and sounded like he was choking.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Kagome said as she ran over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was on his hands and knees coughing his heart out. Kagome started rubbing Inuyasha's back to soothe him; it didn't work because he started to cough up blood. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Inuyasha finally stopped coughing but his throat was killing him. He tried to talk so he could tell Kagome he was ok but he couldn't form the words

"Inuyasha come on I'll help you stand up. We need to get you to Keade's."She put her arm under his and tried to lift him up. Inuyasha tried to help but for some weird reason he couldn't get his feet to work. "Come on Inuyasha you have to help me a little bit." Kagome said.

Inuyasha stared growling but not at Kagome. He was growling because he couldn't do anything._ Must be a side affect of that dust that was poured on me. Wait then how come I was just fine last night. Last night, that's right my collar, it stared to burn. But how come, the only ones that can control it would be a hunter but that would mean. Oh no I have to tell Kagome their near._

He tried to talk once again but all that came out were whimpers and growls.

"Inuyasha what's wrong are you-" Kagome started.

"He is fine miko."Sesshomaru said. With that Inuyasha lifted his head to his brother. He wanted to run up to him and play with him but on the other hand he wanted to rip his throat out. "Miko try walking a few steps."

"Why. I have to hurry and get Keade he was coughing up blood."

"Do not question me miko." Sesshomaru was actually just curious to see if his brother could walk at all. he thought he knew what happened. He had seen this once before but never saw what happened after wards.

Inuyasha was standing upon his feet with Kagome's help but when she started walking he couldn't form steps. He started to slip out of her grasp, till he finally fell to the ground.

"Just as I had thought. The hunters did something to him. They must be near." Sesshomaru stated.

"What do you mean the hunters did something to him? What did they do? He doesn't look any different." Shippo finally spoke up. He started climbing all over Inuyasha, inspecting to see if anything was different.

"Speak hanyou." was al Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha growled then looked to the ground. By this time he decided to get up on al fours. _Why can I stand like this but not on two feet?_ He didn't want to try to talk he knew for some reason he couldn't. Then he did something desperate.

'I can't you bastard. And stop ordering me around.' Inuyasha barked in Inu language.

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha then back at the wench.

"Inuyasha you just barked. Talk to me, say my name. Ka-Go-Me." Kagome tried.

When he tried to say her name it came out in whimpers and barks. "What's wrong with him Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stood up and left the hut but before he got out the door he did say one thing. "Know this miko Inuyasha has lost the ability to speak and to walk. Soon his intelligence will go back to a puppy dog." with that he left.

Kagome stared at the closed door like thing. She was in shock. How could Inuyasha have lost the ability to walk and talk? Finally she snapped out of her gaze and she ran over to Inuyasha. He sat on all fours like in puppy mode.

"Poor Inuyasha." Shippo said as he sat on the floor in front of Inuyasha staring up at him. With that said Inuyasha growled. He tried to move his fingers and hand to grab Shippo, but something happed. He couldn't move his fingers individually. He could move his hand just fine, but it was like his hand was just a normal dog's paw. He lowered his paw like hand and leaned down and picked Shippo up in his mouth then shook his head from side to side vigorously. Then he let go, sending Shippo flying.

"Inuyasha that wasn't nice. He was just worried about you."

Inuyasha turned his head up in annoyance then it hit him. _Oh shit _Inuyasha thought when he saw Kagome's face.

"Inuyasha- sit."

Thump

Inuyasha growled. Shippo ran over to Inuyasha after he finally broke out of the daze he was in. He jumped on his hanyou friends head. "That's the last time I worry about you." Shippo said. Inuyasha growled more.

When the spell wore off Kagome left the hut in search for Myoga and the others. Inuyasha followed her out but found the only way he could walk was on all fours so he accepted that as his way of travel and just walked on all fours. Shippo rode on Kagome's shoulder.

When they found their friends Kagome didn't waste anytime in explaining what had just happened. Inuyasha just laid down at her side.

"So what, he's stuck in doggy mode?" Sango asked.

"Well Sesshomaru said he would lose his intelligence soon and become that of a puppy, so I think he is still the same Inuyasha in his head but his body is in puppy mode." kKagome explained.

Miroku looked over beside Kagome to where Inuyasha was laying. "Inuyasha." Miroku called.

Inuyasha looked up when he heard his name. "Come here." he said.

Inuyasha got up to all fours and walked over to where Miroku was sitting. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's chin and moved it up slightly so he could see his collar. :"Well his collar is the same color, so I don't think it will be easy to get him back."

Inuyasha started growling because Miroku started petting him

Its okay inuwasha we'll get wou back to nowmal." Miroku said in baby language. That made Inuyasha go crazy.

'I may act like one but I'm not a fucking dog, so don't treat me like one. Stop petting me.' Inuyasha barked. He was so mad he totally forgot they couldn't understand him. He ran to the other side of the group. Staring and barking at the entire group. The fur on his ears was standing on end along with the rest of his hair. He was in a barking fit.

'Quiet mutt, they can't understand you. You are just being annoying.' someone barked. Inuyasha diverted his attention away from his friends to the strange barking. He started sniffing the air, but found it was just Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked into the clearing and Rin and Jaken followed behind him. kagome was shocked to see all of his bandages were off and his wounds had healed over already. Inuyasha all of a sudden charged at Sesshomaru. He was growling with everything he had. He ran at him then jumped up and attempted to bite Sesshomaru on the neck. When he missed he started to try to claw him.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried. She had played with Inuyasha and thought he was nice but then she got scared when he attacked her lord.

Inuyasha growled even more, and then went for Sesshomaru's neck again. Sesshomaru dodged. 'you know what's going on with me, don't cha. You were the one who was captured and escaped. That's why you know so much about what's going on. That's why that one hunter was trying to kill you. That's why your name is on my collar. It was meant for you. There trying to recapture your ass. Look what you got me into. This is your entire fault.' Inuyasha barked and fought as best as he could with being limited with his dog abled body at his older brother. By now Sesshomaru had had enough and fully attacked Inuyasha using his instincts as alpha.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both growled. Sesshomaru jumped on his brother and managed to bite down on his brother's neck, but Inuyasha tried to fight back. Sesshomaru pulled him off the ground so he would have leverage over him. Then Sesshomaru bit down harder and growled deeper. When Inuyasha still kicked and growled and tried to get lose he crouched low to the ground to where Inuyasha was touching the ground. They stayed in that position, with Inuyasha trying to break free, for what seemed like ever. Then Inuyasha finally fell limp recognizing Sesshomaru was his alpha. Sesshomaru immediately noticed the hanyou's submission so he recoiled his fangs. Inuyasha stayed their showing his belly and exposing his throat.

'Show some respect pup.' Sesshomaru barked towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha got the message and stood up and walked over towards his friends.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer but just went and sat close to the group.

"Sesshomaru just showed Inuyasha who was alpha. Inuyasha tried to fight Sesshomaru but since Sesshomaru is stronger than him and won the fight he showed Inuyasha who was the alpha." Miroku explained

"Yes just like in dogs, dog demons fight for the alpha. The neck is a sensitive spot and the most venerable so it made Inuyasha submit." Sango added.

Inuyasha humped.

"Feed the pup, it won't affect him to much. at least you won't notice it. He will still be a puppy brained mongrel though." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha stood up and eyed Kagome, knowing that she would make him ramen. He let loose a small whine, and Kagome got the message.

"I guess you're hungry. It has been awhile since we've let you eat." Kagome said. She got up and went to her bag and got out the ramen.

"I will not run him out today. If you want him to return to his normal self, well at least to what he is now quicker than he needs to go out and hunt. I have already told you raw meat will be faster.

"Well Inuyasha what do you want to do?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

Inuyasha thought about it. He really wanted ramen but the less time he was in puppy mode the better.

_You stupid mutt your already half way. you can't walk or talk, or even use your hands. Who cares if you act a tad bit younger than what you are. That would be the only difference. If you want the ramen then take it. If you don't go try to find a rabbit or something. _A voice inside Inuyasha's head said. Well hunting wouldn't be too much different but he really wanted ramen.

Inuyasha finally made a decision. He grabbed the cup out of Kagome's hand. He took it in his mouth and set it down in front of him. Then he grabbed it again and tried to give it back to her. He pushed it into her hand.

"I think he wants the ramen." Sango said.

"I think so too. Well let me make it then I'll give you some. Inuyasha barked in agreement. He realized what he did then looked down to the ground as if he had done something wrong. He didn't say anything he had just barked. Something inside him told him to bark.

"Oh Inuyasha its okay. It's not your fault." Kagome said when she noticed Inuyasha's expression. She put her hand on top of his head and started petting him. He accepted the gesture for a little while till he realized that she was treating him like a dog just like everyone else. He pushed her away then started growling at her. When she backed away he darted away from them. He jumped up into a high tree waiting for the ramen to be done.

"What was that about" Sango said.

"I think Inuyasha is tired of the way we are treating him. He hates it when people compare him to a dog and here he is in a situation where he can't help but to act like a dog. WE are treating him the way he doesn't want to be treated and so he ran off. I wouldn't worry too much about him though. He'll back when the ramens done." Miroku explained.

"I guess" Kagome said. Then she went and got the ramen ready.

When it was done she called for Inuyasha. It didn't take him but a couple seconds to get to her. He stopped right in front of her ready to get his ramen but then noticed something. How was he supposed to eat it? Just then Kagome brought out a plate. She poured the ramen onto the plate for him. Then she got more out and poured two more cups of ramen on the plate

"There you go. That will make it a little easier to get." kagome said. With that he dug in. she walked back to everyone else then gave them their food. They all watched as Inuyasha shoveled down his food. He ate it like a ravenous wild animal. He didn't stop for air he just kept eating, it didn't look like he was chewing either.

"Wow he must be hungry." Shippo said.

"Well we couldn't let him eat for awhile. i'm sure he is hungry. He was probably starving." Sango said.

"Yeah well if he doesn't slow down he is going to make himself sick, or choke or something." kagome said. "Inuyasha slow down." Kagome yelled to him.

_Fat chance. Who knows when they'll feed me again. It took 'em long enough this time. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

When he was done he felt a familiar shock run through his body. It wasn't as intense as before. This time it didn't even knock him out. It just felt a shock. Then the collar started turning a yellowy color it had before. He got up on all fours again and walked over to Kagome. He smelled food. He knew that he was hungry and could smell the ramen he had already eaten.

He walked up to Kagome and tried to grab her food. Being in puppy dog mode he didn't know any better.

"Sorry Inuyasha this is mine. I already fed you and now I'm out." Kagome said as she jerked her noodles away from the hungry hanyou.

He didn't quite understand that he couldn't just take the noodles yet so he went up to Shippo. He knew he would be an easy target to get food from, judging by his size. Inuyasha pounced onto Shippo and grabbed his cup of ramen. He was about to start chowing down when he suddenly face planted. (kagome sat him)

He whimpered then ran away from Shippo towards Sesshomaru. He noticed Sesshomaru just sitting their watching them so he ran up to his lap. Sesshomaru pushed him off. Inuyasha found this as a game. He came back and Sesshomaru pushed him away again. It only happened one more time because on the fourth time Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha and told him to go away or he would kill him.

Inuyasha was about to go see if he could steal Rin's ramen when he saw a couple rabbits run by behind the camp. He stopped and watched to see where they were going then he just darted towards them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled when she notice him race off out of no where. Everyone turned there heads.

She got up and tried to see where he was but he was already gone. Everyone got up and tried to see if they could see him. Sesshomaru just sat calmly where he was and sniffed the air. He noticed the rabbit smell and immediately considered that that was where his brother had run off to. Rin noticed his sniffing.

"Can you smell him Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her then to the distraught group that always followed his brother around. "Miko do not worry. The Half-breed has just gone off hunting. He has gone after a couple of rabbits. Your puny human food wasn't enough to cure his hunger." Sesshomaru explained.

"But he could get into trouble. He's venerable right now what if a demon comes, or worse, those people that attacked you find him."

"The pup may not be in the right mind at the moment but his instincts will keep him out of trouble long enough until he is found by This Sesshomaru." With that Sesshomaru walked away towards the trees where Inuyasha had run off to.

"Wait Lord Sesshomaru." Rin yelled. "Stay here Rin." Sesshomaru told the girl.

Sesshomaru used his nose to track down where his brother had run off to. He didn't really need his nose because not 5 minutes after he entered the trees did he spot Inuyasha. A rabbit ran out and ran right passed Sesshomaru, then not even a second later Inuyasha ran out chasing the rabbit.

Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha ran in circles trying to get the rabbit. It was easy enough to tell that he was in puppy mode just by his hunting skills. He didn't even use any technique, he just blatantly ran after them. Sesshomaru knew it would take a miracle for his little brother to get the rabbit, but insisted on keeping an eye on his brother. The miko was right. Those hunters were close. They were probably using the collar to make Inuyasha act foolish so they can lure him in. If Inuyasha got caught then he knew they would somehow use it against him to where they recapture him. Sesshomaru didn't want to be captured, for if you were captured they would kill you or torture you till you wish they would kill you. With Inuyasha being collard it made things hard because they can control the collar. Getting him out of it would surely take a miracle. It almost killed him trying to get his collar off. It was still a little fuzzy how he did it.

"Where are they?" Kagome said. She was pacing. "He will probably get lost or killed, or something. Why would he even do something as run off like that?"

"Don't worry Lady Kagome; it is as Lord Sesshomaru said he has gone hunting. Though I doubt he will catch anything. You see, in his mind Inuyasha is a puppy. He is going to get into trouble and run off just as any puppy would. He was still hungry and he saw food. His instincts told him to go after the food." Miroku explained. He was sitting next to the fire next to Sango.

"The poor rabbit probably won't become a meal, at least by Inuyasha's claws but he surely will get his exercise. Since Sesshomaru won't run him out, we'll let the rabbit."

"Well I hope Sesshomaru watches him. I'm glad Sesshomaru's here. I am sort of surprised he is here sort of taking care of him when he's in his puppy mode. I don't know what we'd do without him." Kagome said.

"Lord Sesshomaru is actually really worried about Inuyasha. I think he actually loves him but is kind of mad or jealous of what Inuyasha has become. He wasn't their when Inuyasha was growing up, when Inuyasha really needed him, and he is trying to, in his mind, make it up to him. I bet if Inuyasha was ever in any big trouble he would try to save him. They are brothers after all." Rin spoke up. "I believe in him." She added.


	8. Captured

Chapter 8 Captured

Sesshomaru was watching Inuyasha and following close behind him. He watched as Inuyasha tried pouncing on him but fell on his face in the process. One thing he had to say about his brother was that he was persistent.

As Sesshomaru was following Inuyasha he caught a scent. The scent was that of a demon. By the scent he could tell that this demon meant trouble, and Inuyasha was headed right for it. Out of nowhere Inuyasha and the rabbit start going faster towards the demon.

_Lord, pup can't you at least smell the demon_. Sesshomaru thought to himself. Then he headed toward his brother. The scent was growing stronger. He knew that they were close to the demon. He could kill the demon but then Inuyasha would most likely get in the way.

_gotta get rabbit, gotta get rabbit, gotta get rabbit _was the only thing that was on Inuyasha's mind. He was running on all fours but still wasn't going as fast as he could. He was desperately trying to get the rabbit. The rabbit kept twisting and turning, and speeding up. Then the rabbit found a hole. It ran in their and thought it was free. Little did it know. Inuyasha started sniffing to make sure the rabbit had gone in the small hole. Then he used his claws and started digging. He couldn't see the rabbit anymore but he knew it was in their.

As Inuyasha was digging he started barking. He wanted the rabbit. He was basically yelling at the rabbit. he was started to get mad that he couldn't catch it. He had been chasing it for a while but still couldn't catch the prey, so he started barking loudly, and growling.

'Shut up Pup.' Sesshomaru barked out. Now he was growling. The demon was getting close. The smell had gotten stronger and he also notice more demon smells in the area. He could but didn't want to have to fight them, especially with a puppy minded Inuyasha here.

Inuyasha didn't get the message and kept barking his head off. Suddenly Sesshomaru jumped into the air and landed on top of Inuyasha. He bit hard into Inuyasha's neck with his fangs. Sesshomaru growled low. Inuyasha shut up. He went limp under his brother's fangs. He didn't understand what was going on except that his alpha was biting him. His instincts told him to submit but he didn't fully understand why.

Within seconds a couple huge and powerful demon came up right next to the two dog demon brothers. One, the leader, came up. He started sniffing the air then said, "hanyou." Sesshomaru growled and kept his hold on Inuyasha. He moved Inuyasha further away from the demon party. Sesshomaru growled out 'mine' in demon language. The demon sniffed the air again and then recognized Sesshomaru scent as the Lords. He then told the rest of the party that the hanyou was taken and that they better run for it before Sesshomaru kills them.

"You stupid pup, you can not hunt, you almost got yourself killed just now." Sesshomaru scolded after he let Inuyasha up.

Inuyasha just bowed his head. He was scared and ashamed. He was just hungry and wanted the rabbit, he didn't know there were any demons around.

'I no no their any demo-

'That is no excuse, you were just lucky I was here to save you, instead of kill you.' Sesshomaru interrupted. His eyes glazing over with red.

Inuyasha out of no where just started running. He didn't know where he just knew he had to get away from his brother. His brother was mad at him and he was scared so he ran as fast as his legs and arms could take him. He didn't have any since of direction so he ran mindlessly. Low branches were cutting him all to pieces but he didn't care. In his mind his last piece of family he had hated him so he was an outcast once again.

Sesshomaru stood in the same spot he had been in. He could smell his brothers distraught. He sniffed the air to see if any other demons were around for his brother to run into. There were none so he just walked off back to his brother's camp. _When he calms down Inuyasha will smell his way back to the camp. There are no demons around so he should be safe for the most part. I don't smell anything dangerous around like those hunters either._

Little did Sesshomaru know that Inuyasha was a lot further than what Sesshomaru had thought.

Inuyasha ran and ran till he saw a woman. She was holding a net in her hands. "Come here puppy, puppy, puppy. ." He could hear her say. She started walking closer and closer. With every step she took forward Inuyasha took a step backwards. finally Inuyasha started growling at her. Even though he was a puppy in his mind, he still stood his ground not knowing what to do, without a clue to her intent.

Neither of them moved for awhile till she brought out a small leather rod looking thing. she then put her forefinger and thumb together. Then his collar started shaking then sent twice the amount of energy as before racing through his body. The she came up close to him and shoved the rod like thing into his back. Inuyasha screamed out with everything he had. Tears started cascading down his face. Inuyasha started to shake because of the pain. Finally she let up on the rod. when she pulled the rod away it left a really big and bloody bruise. Inuyasha collapsed to his face in the dirt, trying to scream, to breathe, but couldn't. His eyes flashed red but the collar started shaking again and somehow calmed his demon blood even though he was having pain shoot through him. The woman put a boot on the back of his neck and an elbow on her knee as she leaned over. With her other hand she grabbed a fistful of his hair and lifted his leaned closer, the leather creaking.

She put something on the collar and it glowed for a second then turned back to it original silvery gray color. "now pup lets see how you act when you actually have your mind instead of a stupid puppy." She hissed out.

She shoved leather rod called an Agiel hard onto Inuyasha again. he screamed out once again in pain, this time fully aware of what was going on. he was mad and scared at the same time. He didn't remember how he got into this situation but he was to terrified to care, and wanted to kill her.

"Do you want the pain to stop pup?"

The question enraged his anger at her, his want to kill her, twisted the pain tighter. "No," he managed with all of his strength. A little surprised it came out in words and not in barks.

She shrugged, dropping his head. "Fine by me. But when you decide you want the pain of the magic to stop, all you have to do is stop thinking those nasty thoughts about me. From now on, I control you. If you so much as think of lifting a finger against me, the pain of the magic will take you down." She smiled. "That is the only pain you will have any control over. Just think something pleasant about me, and it will stop. "Of course, I too will have control over the pain of the magic, and can bring it to you any time I choose, and I can bring you other pain too, as you will learn."

"Who . . . are . . . you?" he gasped out

.

She took a fistful of his hair again, lifted his head, twisted it around to look into his eyes. As she leaned over, the boot on his neck sent a shard of pain through his shoulders. He couldn't move his arms. Her face was wrinkled in a frown of curiosity.

"You don't know who I am? All dog demons and most demons know who i am. especially in the West Land seeing as your brother is a dog and is the Lord. surely you'd know if your his brother.

"I've ...never knew...the palace...i don't know... Inu youkais were...hunted." Inuyasha cried out through clenched teeth.

"My, my, you must be the hanyou Inuyasha. You know I've heard a lot about you and your brother. I never thought to much of you. its your brother I'm more interested in but you will do good as bait." With that said pressed the Agiel against his side. The shock of the pain made him cry out, even though he had had no intention of giving her the satisfaction of seeing how much it hurt. Every muscle in his body locked rigid with the agony of the thing against his side. His mind was filled with the want of having it off him.

She took the Agiel away; warm blood oozed down his side. Inuyasha was covered in sweat as he lay in the dirt, panting, tears running from his eyes. He felt as if the pain were pulling every muscle in his body apart. There was dirt in his mouth, and blood. he had finally taken all he could and fell unconscious.

She grabbed the back of Inuyasha's collar and dragged the unconscious pup to the wagon. She and her friend lifted him up and threw him into the back inside a cage. When she was done she closed and locked the cage. The cage was specially designed to hold Inu youkai so she knew Inuyasha couldn't get out.

"Good work, Itami. We got him." one of the girls said.

"yes we got him Izumi, now just for the older pup. He will come once he knows his brother has been captured." Itami said.

"I have to say, what the rumors say about this one is weird. they say he is the most powerful half-demon in the lands. He is even more powerful than a lot of demons, but yet he was easy to capture." Izumi said as thy were loading up then they started leaving.

"Yes you see, the collar made him weaker. he may not have noticed but he was actually getting weaker. if we wouldn't have captured him the collar would make him suffer. The collar sends waves of electricity through his body on my command. Its nothing compared to the Agiel though."

when Sesshomaru returned everyone was happy because they thought Inuyasha would come up right behind him. When he didn't that's when the questions started.

"Where's Inuyasha? did you find him? Is he alright?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru walked right passed her and towards Rin. he then sat down by a tree. "the Half-breed is fine, he will turn up when he calms down." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey Kagome."Shippo whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah Shippo what is it." Kagome whispered back.

"I can smell Inuyasha on him. i can also smell another demon. it smells like it was a powerful demon." Shippo said.

'Thank you Shippo."

"Lord Sesshomaru, what happened? Did you find Inuyasha. He could get into big trouble if he is left alone out there." Rin asked her Lord.

"The Half-breed just got spooked and is running it off." Sesshomaru said simply.

"oh okay. Are you going to bring him back. Everyone seems to be worried about him. He is only a puppy right now." Rin asked.

"Rin go play with the little kitsune." Sesshomaru said.

"yes milord." Rin didn't think anymore about her question and just went off to play.

"Lord Sesshomaru how did he become spooked?"Miroku asked.

"I do not wish to answer anymore questions monk." Sesshomaru said.

"but we are only trying to-" Mirkou started but then Sesshomaru glared at him. that shut him up. They all went back to the camp.

Kagome was still very worried about Inuyasha. that night as everyone went to sleep Kagome stayed up. She sat by the fire just starring into it. Sango woke up and noticed Kagome.

"Kagome whats wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, its just Inuyasha should be back by now. if he was just a little spooked then he would have returned by now." Kagome cried out.

"i know. I'm worried too. I'm sure he is okay. he probably just found an old cave or something to rest for the night. He should be back to normal by morning anyways. Or at least out of puppy mode. He will surely return when he notices he isn't around." Sango explained as she hugged her friend. She knew Kagome had been really upset when Inuyasha had been collard, she couldn't imagine how she felt now.

"Thank you Sango. I'm sure he'll be back in the morning, but if he's not I'm going out looking for him." Kagome said as she dried her tears.

"That fine. We'll all help you find him. If Sesshomaru helps than i know we'll find him and fast."

"I wonder what spooked him."

"i wonder if it was Sesshomaru. when Rin asked him about he ignored the question. When Inuyasha was in puppy dog mode Sesshomaru actually guarded him. So i wonder how Sesshomaru scared him so much he ran away from him."

"I don't know."

"Well, Kagome i think that we should get to bed. If he doesn't show up then its going to be a long day tomorrow." Sango said.

"your right Sango. Good night."

"Goodnight."

"Oh and Sango. Thank you again. you don't know how much this little talk meant to me."

"your welcome."


	9. Searching For The Pup

Chapter 9 Searching for the pup

Inuyasha woke some time later in a cage. The cage had four walls and a roof made of bars. The bottom was a cold stone floor. It had latches on the front of the cage so you can move it. He only had enough room to sit up, and that was pushing it. His ears almost touched the top. He was in a daze. He could barely see straight at first but cleared up a little. He saw many other cages around him but all were empty. he could smell that they have been vacant for a long time too. The stone walls had no windows to tell him if it was day or night. There was a coppery taste in his mouth. Blood. He tried to think of where he could be. A sharp pain in his side caught his breath when he tried to inhale too deeply. His whole body hurt. He throbbed everywhere. It felt as if someone had given him a beating with a club.

The memory slowly seeped back into his mind. All the pain that that one women had given him. He knew pain because he was a hanyou and people and demons hated hanyou's, but he had never felt that much pain. As he thought of the pain he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He no longer wore his hoari top or his under kimono. All he wore was his red pants, and the enchanted beads. He let out a moan. He didn't want to admit it and he wouldn't ever admit it but he was terrified. he knew he had to get out though.

He tried to recoil himself from the thought of pain by thinking of Kagome. How her scent made him feel. How every time she would leave to her time that it made him feel like a part of him was missing. How she was the first person who had fully accepted him for who he was and not what he was. She didn't care if he was a hanyou, human, or even a blood thirsty demon, she was always their for. Even Kikyo didn't fully except him. She wanted him to become human so she could have a normal life. Kagome wasn't like that. Slowly his head dropped down to his knees. His ears drooped from thinking that she didn't disserve him but yet she stayed with him through thick and thin.

He soon fell into a deep sleep thinking of Kagome.

What felt like a couple seconds later Inuyasha felt a sharp electrical pain go through his neck. He fell face first to the ground clutching his neck.

"Good you're awake pup."

Inuyasha growled.

"Oh is the puppy mad? Does he not like the cage we prepared for you? Don't worry we are going to take you out." Itami said. She grabbed a couple keys from her belt and placed one in the lock on Inuyasha's cage. She opened the cage door then she walked to the center of the room.

Inuyasha starred at her, curious as to what she wanted. He tilted his head to the side a little. He thought about making a run for it but then thought better of it. He knew that she could easily use the collar against him.

Itami pointed to a spot on the ground right in front of her. "Come." she blatantly said. Inuyasha crawled out of the cage then stood up tall on two legs. His legs were a little shaky from not using them. Once he got his balance he walked to where she pointed. She then turned around then started walking. "Follow pup, and don't stay away from me."

Inuyasha at first started following. They walked for a few minutes till they came into another room that looked a lot like a dungeon. He looked around the room then he noticed Tetsusaiga. He was surprised that they took it instead of chunking it somewhere. There was also two other swords."Like what you see?" Itami spoke up when she saw where Inuyasha's eyes were fixed. "You see i like to keep my specimens weapons, I've only trained two other demons, but they both died during training."

"What do you plan on training me too?" Inuyasha spoke.

"You? Oh no you are just a hanyou. I've only had one other inu hanyou before." Itami said. Then she stopped and ushered Inuyasha closer. She grabbed a pair of shackles and then attempted to put them on Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled his wrists away. Then Izumi came in. "Pup you'd do best not to disobey. The other hanyou that was captured was killed on the spot. i am here to exterminate you." She said Inuyasha just looked at her. "Place your wrists were i can see them then hold still."

"Fuck off. I'm not like other demons or hanyou's." He said this time he charged at her. Bad mistake because the next thing he knew he was on the ground gaspin for air. She had used the collar again. "Here lets make things fun." Itami said as she walked up close to him. He was still on all fours so she leaned down and placed her hand on his collar. She took the spell off of it then she removed it from his neck. Once it was gone he darted for the door. izumi stopped him as he approached the door.

Inuyasha growled low at izumi. he tried slashing at her but she dodged. He tried to get passed her back couldn't then he ran the other way looking for another exit. before he got to far Itami came up close to him. He growled at her. She looked at him then shook her head. She called in some guards who were waiting at the only door behind Izumi.

When the guards came in Inuyasha growled louder. Then the guards attacked him. Inuyasha did the same. he slashed at all of them. He used his Iron reaver and Blades of Blood against them. Many tried to get hit on him but non prevailed. Finally after a couple minutes all 10 guards that had come in were lying dead circling Inuyasha. Inuyasha then growled at Itami then attacked her. He tried using his claws to kill her but she moved just in time. She managed to get 4 bloody scratches across her arm though. He kept attacking her but she kept dodging. She didn't attempt to fight back. It was like she was playing with him. Testing him to see what he would do. He would get some hits in but not enough to matter. He stopped attacking for a moment then smelt the air. _If i can't land a hit on her, then i will get her friend. She will never expect that. i can smell her, she's close. _He then charged at Izumi aiming for her neck. Izumi was shocked to see him turn on her. she thought he would be to busy trying to kill her partner that he wouldn't even notice her. She knew that Itami had killed many Inu Youkai before and didn't have to worry about this hanyou hurting her. She (Izumi) was just a novice and had seen Itami attempt to train an Inu Youkai but had failed. That was only a couple hundred years ago. and he escaped but she could still keep any Youkai under control. She was surprised when she took the hanyou's collar off.

Inuyasha landed on her and knocked off balance and she fell backwards. Inuyasha snarled at her. He wrapped one of his hands around her neck and slowly pushed his claws into her neck. He could feel the blood oozing out of her skin. He wanted to take her life, to kill her so he could run free. He was about to make the final blow and kill her, but then he felt a shock go through his body. It felt like his body was being torn apart. Like his muscles was ripping. he fell off of Izumi and cried out in pain. He looked at what was causing his pain and noticed the Agiel. Itami was up and pressing the Agiel in his side.

Inuyasha almost fell unconscious again. He felt his fangs become longer and his claws become longer. His teary vision was being blinded by red. He was transforming, but then everything stopped. He couldn't move, he couldn't even breathe. Izumi shot a dart into Inuyasha's neck. Finally after what felt like hours Itami let up on the Agiel and she took the dart out of his neck. His fangs and claws shortened and his eyes returned amber.

"Ah, Ah, ah can't have you transforming into your demon side now can we." She said as she got off of him.

Inuyasha felt very dizzy. he tried to say something but his mouth wouldn't form the words, he was to dizzy to try and concentrate on talking. He felt like he was going to throw up. His vision was blurry, almost to the point to where he couldn't see anything. He could barley hear anything. The dart was like a sedative times a million.

Izumi walked up to him. "Grab him and throw him in his cage_." _Itami ordered Izumi.

"Yes ma'am." Izumi said. They both grabbed him then dragged him back to the room Inuyasha's woke up in. Inuyasha finally fell unconscious as the grabbed him. Once back in the room they threw Inuyasha in his cage then locked the door.

"You know he is very powerful, and they say he has withstood a lot. Maybe you could train him. You saw how determined he was to get out of here, and how much of a fight he put up. He could act as more than just bait to us. If we can't get his brother Sesshomaru back then we could use Inuyasha to kill him. That would make it more fun, to watch the pup kill his brother. I think he could make it through training. Plus he can help you hunt down more of his kind. Inu Youkai are nothing but over sized, overpowered dogs. They need owners. "Izumi explained

"Maybe. We will see how he is when he wakes up. I just might consider training him. It was so much fun training the other two until they died. I think I could use a pet to help round up the dogs. It's been awhile since we've had a prisoner."

"Yes and if he dies, then we did our work right. We are going to kill him anyways."

"I think your right. His training shall start tomorrow."

They both walked out of the room leaving the unconscious hanyou alone. Little did he know of what was coming.

They next day Kagome was the first to wake up. She was actually very surprised to see Sesshomaru asleep._ I guess everyone sleeps sometimes, but then again i guess he trust us enough to sleep in our presence. _Kagome thought. Rin was curled up in a ball in Sesshomaru's lap laying atop Sesshomaru's furry thing. Sesshomaru was asleep leaning up against a tree like Inuyasha would. She then noticed Miroku and Sango asleep by the fire. Jaken was asleep next to the dragon called Ah Uhn. Shippo was still asleep in her sleeping bag. She got up and stretched. She then tried looking around to see if she could find Inuyasha. She looked around the campsite but didn't see any sign of he dog eared companion.

She looked in the trees but didn't see anything. She walked around still looking in the trees till she heard a voice. "The hanyou is not anywhere near here. His scent is no where in the vicinity."

She looked around and noticed Sesshomaru standing right behind her. His fluff now on the ground with Rin still asleep on it. He looked different without his fluff on. She had never seen him without it before.

"Can you smell him anywhere?" Kagome asked nervously.

Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly towards the sky and sniffed. "His scent leads in the same direction as yesterday. It grows faint by the minute."

"Kagome" Kagome heard a real groggy voice say. She looked over and noticed Shippo had begun to wake up.

"Morning Shippo" she also noticed everyone else had woken up too. "Morning everyone."

"Good morning Kagome. Any sign of Inuyasha" Sango asked.

"Sesshomaru says he hasn't come by here since yesterday."

"Are we going to go look for him?"Shippo asked.

"Kagome I know you want to look for him, but I'm sure he just fell asleep somewhere in his puppy mode. When he wakes if he hasn't already then I'm sure he'll try to find his way back to us." Miroku said. "You know he never stays away from us for to long."

"But what if something happened while he was in his puppy mode?" Kagome asked. "I'm going to go look for him whether you want to come or not. I don't know I just have this weird feeling that he's in trouble." Kagome said.

"I'll go with you Kagome." Shippo said.

"I'll go with you lady Kagome, and pretty sure I can get Lord Sesshomaru and Master Jaken to go too." Rin spoke up. She was standing next to her lord.

"Thank you Rin."

"Don't worry Kagome if your that determined to find him then we'll all go to help you. He our friend too, and if anything does happen to Inuyasha then we'll help him as best as we can." Sango said. Kirara and Miroku both nodded.

"What do say Sesshomaru? Do you think you help us? I know your brothers not your biggest fan and is quite a handful, but he may need us. If anyone can find him I know you can." Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a second.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru. Inuyasha came looking for you when you where in trouble and he saved you. You owe him, if not for that, than because he is you brother and he needs his big brothers help. We have to help him, at least try to find him. What if those bad people that hurt you got him?" Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, surprised at the speech she just gave. The words she said struck him. His brother did come to save him when he was in trouble. Then he thought about the hunters, if they found him then he was already dead. He thought about it for a moment. He looked at all of his brother's companions and his own wards till he finally said.

"Miko, I shall help you find the hanyou, but that is it. The pup needs to learn to take care of himself."

"We shall pack and have breakfast then we shall track Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Kagome was about to protest but Sango cut her off. "Yes I'm sure we would do a better job about finding him if we are fed."

"I guess you're right. It's just that the longer we wait the more trouble Inuyasha's going to get in." Kagome said.

"I know you're worried, but the faster we eat and are packed the faster we find him so lets hurry." Sango said.

Kagome finally got the message then went in her bag and got some ramen out. _If Inuyasha is anywhere near here he will smell the ramen cooking and then we won't have to find him. But I still have this weird feeling he is hurt or in some kind of trouble he can't get out of. _Kagome thought.

When the ramen was gone and the supplies were pack Sesshomaru lead the way to his brothers scent. The scent was faint because it was old but Sesshomaru could still track it. Shippo even said that he couldn't smell Inuyasha anywhere.

"What do you mean you can't smell it?" Kagome asked Shippo.

"I don't know. I just can't smell Inuyasha. It must have been awhile since he's been through here."

"Kirara do you smell him?" Sango asked as she heard what Kagome and Shippo was talking about. Kirara smelled the air hard. She smelled and smelled then finally shook her head no.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure were headed the right way. Nobody else seems to be capable of smelling the half breed." Jaken asked. "Frankly I don't see why we have to look for him anyways. He always causes trouble." Sesshomaru sent him a glare.

"Oh I'm sorry milord. Of course were going the right way."Jaken cried out.

Sesshomaru kept sniffing the air but was barely getting anything. He didn't understand why his scent was so distant. It is almost as if it rained, because his scent should still be around here if it's only been a day. They followed his faint scent for many hours. They would go in circles sometimes and lose his scent for awhile, but then they would soon find it again and walk for even more hours.

When Sesshomaru came to a pass with two separate ways he stopped. He honestly had no idea which way to go. He sniffed both ways but it was hard to tell which way his brother had went.

"Lord Sesshomaru, which way?" Kagome asked when she noticed that he stopped and was looking both ways.

"Stay here." was all Sesshomaru said then he leapt into the sky.

He flew up above all the trees to try to see any sign of his brother. At first he saw none. All he saw were the tree tops and no red clothed hanyou. He sniffed and didn't find his brothers scent. Then he looked around to see if he saw any damage to the forest. He didn't. He then started flying in the direction he had thought would be the way to go. He smelled and smelled, till finally he picked up on his brother's scent. It was strong. He then flew down to the rest of the group.

"Did you find him?" Kagome asked.

"The hanyou's scent leads in that direction." Sesshomaru said pointing to the left passage.

"Good job my lord I knew you could get his scent." Rin said.

They walked in the direction Sesshomaru said his scent was the strongest. They walked, and they walked, hey and just for a change the walked some more. They walked for hours till they finally have to stop and rest.

They built a little campsite to rest for awhile. They had been searching for Inuyasha all morning and afternoon, and most of the evening. His scent was around but they had to rest. Shippo Rin and Jaken were all passed out on Ah Un. Sango and Kagome were both riding Kirara who looked tired from caring them, and Miroku walked behind Sesshomaru. He was leaning on his staff. Even With Inuyasha there they didn't go for this long. Kagome usually made them stop for lunch or something but this trip they didn't stop and it took a toll on them.

Sesshomaru was the one who actually told them that they were to settle down and rest till the morning. Sesshomaru went out and brought back a boar. He already skinned, cleaned and gutted it before he came back. He then put it over the fire. When it was done he cut the meat off and gave some to Rin. Everybody watched him as he cooked then handed some food to Rin. They were to tired to go out hunting. Inuyasha usually did the hunting for them, or Kagome would make some ramen. Inuyasha was gone and Kagome was out of Ramen.

"Eat." Sesshomaru said. He then thrust the meat towards the group.

"Uh...thanks Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

When they were all done eating Kagome took out her sleeping bag and went to sleep. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Jaken all followed suit. Sesshomaru and Rin were the only two awake now.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you okay. You're staring out into space a lot more than normal. You seem down. Is it because of Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Rin, get some sleep." He replied.

"Yes milord, but just so you know, I care about Inuyasha too. I hope he's okay." She said as she went to lie down to go to sleep. Sesshomaru's actually showed an expression of surprise.

_Inuyasha _Sesshomaru thought. Sesshomaru watched over the camp that night.


	10. Izumi

Chapter 10 Izumi

Inuyasha awoke once again in the same cage. He sat up but immediately regretted it. He still felt kind of dizzy from the sedatives, and his side was in pain from the Agiel. He laid their hoping that she would leave him alone for awhile.

He closed his eyes and twitched his ears every now and again to catch any sound. When he was sure nobody was coming he tried to relax and fall asleep. But he must have heard wrong because just as he was trying to relax someone came in. He didn't want to open his eyes and see his capture so he just kept his eyes closed.

Instead of waking him up he heard someone attach some chains to the latches on his cage. _I guess they think I'm asleep so they're not going to try and kill me yet. _Inuyasha thought. _Best keep pretending to be asleep then. _Inuyasha then smelled the air very silently and noticed it smelled like a guard.

After the guard attached the chains to Inuyasha's cage he walked off. "The hanyou is still out cold, but he's all loaded up. He's ready to be moved into the training room." The guard told Itami.

"Good. i want him moved immediately for if he isn't then I will have your head." Itami said.

"Yes madam. Is their anything else I could do for you?" He asked nervously.

"You may go. Izumi" Itami called. Izumi came into the room.

"Yes, Itami."

"Go make sure the hanyou is ready. The guard got his chains ready now i want you to get the horses to bring the cage to the training room.'

"Yes, but may I ask why the guard couldn't."

"I have a different job for him.

"Yes I will make sure he gets to the training room.

"Good. I have a few arunds to run so i will be back in about 2 days. By then he should have already made it to the training hall and should be ready to start his training. His training was to start today, but we have a sighting of Sesshomaru and i want to make sure he see's the seen we set up for him.

"Safe trip and I hope everything according to plan. Are you planning on capturing him now?"

"No net yet. I want to see just how loyal he really is. Make him suffer a little."

"Yes, goodbye then." Izumi said.

Itami walked out of the room and down to a carriage that was drawn for her and a couple of guards. The guards were there just in case things went wrong.

Izumi walked into the dungeon holding room where Inuyasha's cage was still held. She noticed the hanyou in the cage. she then noticed the chains on the cages latches. There was a horse with a collar around its neck with the chains attached to iInuyasha's cage attached to the horses collar. Itami walked to Inuyasha's cage then knelt down and looked at the "sleeping hanyou".

She reached a hand into the cage then started petting his hair and his ears. His ears flicked back on her touch. "You know pup, i can tell by the way your breathing that your awake." she said. She didn't say it in a mean cruel way, but in a nice affectionate way.

Inuyasha was still unsure. _If i reveal that I'm awake then they would start beating me again. But then she was petting me and talking nice. no its all a trick. _Inuyasha thought. He lay their motionless as if still asleep.

She took her hand out of his cage when she noticed he wasn't responding. "A lot of dogs try that maneuver. They act like their asleep so we won't kill them or torture them right then. You know most the time Itami beats them more if their asleep when they are needed."she told him. She was squatting in front of his cage.

Inuyasha was still unsure.

"You know i don't like what Itami does. I like animals. you don't have too fear me just don't tell Itami about me. i can't promise to do anything for you." Inuyasha still stayed still. "Oh come on pup. I'm not going to hurt you. I made it to where Itami is going to train you instead of killing you. I saved your life. You-" She was cut off by growling. "Finally."

Inuyasha finally decided that she wasn't going to hurt him so he revealed that he was indeed awake. He then tried to get up. He sat in his cage looking at her studying her.

"You know you look cute with that confused look on you face."

"so if your not here to kill me then what do you want?" he finally said something.

"Well i have to move you into the training room. Itami left to try to find your brother. he once escaped from here you know. i myself don't know how. anyways she really wants him back. i don't know what she plans for him, but i don't think its going to be pretty."

"Okay and what do i have to do with any of this. My brother doesn't care enough about me to come after me." Inuyasha said.

"i don't know. You'd be surprised at what some would do when their family is in trouble."

"Yeah, what ever."

"Alright then, well i have to move you know." she then reached her hand into his cage and pet him atop his head again. Inuyasha growled at her touch. "aww, i thought dogs liked to be pet."

"I'm not a dog. i don't care how nice you are but do that again and you lose a finger." Inuyasha growled.

"Vicious are we."

"Feh." Inuyasha turned his nose up like he always does.

"you are still a pup aren't you." Izumi said. inuyasha ignored her.

Itami got up a ushered the horse to move forward. When the chains got tight Inuyasha's cage started to move. Inuyasha was startled at first but then was calm after a second. He looked out through the bars on his cage. He watched as many guards looked at him with disgust. he was used to that from being a hanyou though. he started growling at them if they tried walking towards his cage.

"You know pup the training room is pretty far and is going to take a while to get their. The train hall is going to take all day to get their." Izumi said. Once they were out of the building the horse came up on another horse who was pulling a cart. "i'm going to put you up in the cart okay."

Inuyasha fehed again.

Two guards came out from the cart and walked to Izumi. They confirmed that the hanyou was to be transported to the training hall/room. They then walked towards inuyasha's cage. inuyasha started growling low to them.

"Are you sure he doesn't need a muzzle." One of the guards said.

inuyasha growled louder. "Come closer and i'll rip your hands off." Inuyasha growled from in the cage.

"Pup, be nice."

"Like hell I'll be nice. Release me now." Inuyasha said as he started to rock the cage back and forth. He wanted out of the cage. he was now outside the building and didn't have a collar on so if he left they wouldn't be able to catch him.

"Sedate the mongrel or something. i will not approach him until he is muzzled, shackled, and sedated. he is to vicious. I'll be surprised if Itami can break this one, he's to wild. I've never seen one as wild as he." The same guard said

"Let me out bastards!" inuyasha yelled. "and I'll show you just how wild and vicious i am. I'll rip you intestines out and strangle you."

"aww is the puppy dog mad." the other guard, the more brave one, said.

Inuyasha growled. "Shut up bastards."

"Don't worry I'll watch him." izumi said. "You go get a muzzle, the shackles, and something to sedate him with."

The guards left to go get the supplies while izumi approached the hanyou.

"You really are stupid you know. You could have been transported easily, but since you couldn't keep your mouth shut now you are going to be sedated and muzzled." Izumi said as she knelt down to his eye level.

"Feh. If you would let me go then you wouldn't have a problem."

"Sorry pup, i can't do that, you belong to Itami."

"Stop calling me pup. I'm not a pup, nor am i a dog. I thought you liked me so why won't you let me go. You can escape to and Itami will never find you."

"Sorry pup its not that simple. I can't leave because if i did and Itami found out i let you go, she would have me head. And believe me she would find both of us."

"Yeah what ever, and i said stop calling me pup."

"But whether you like it or not to us you are just a pup. What are you, 1 maybe 2 hundred at the most. I my self is about 800 years older than you."

"Wha- how, i thought you were a human."

"no, no i am a human but my ageing is much slower, thanks to Itami. Many, many years ago, way before even your brother was thought of Itami found a way to make our ageing the same as an Inu Youkai so we could hunt your kind."

Inuyasha was dumb struck.

"now i think it is in your best interest to cooraporate with us. until Itami gets back things will be a little easier. She should be back a little bit after you get to the training hall."

The guards came back with a muzzle, a pair of shackles and a dart gun. Before the hanyou even noticed the guards one of them shot him in the neck with a dart. the force mad him hit one of the walls of his cage hard. He fell to the floor of the cage.

"Perfect shot." One of the guards said.

Inuyasha reach for the dart in his neck and tried to pull it out. he could already feel the effect of the dart kick in. He could feel his body becoming weak. He growled at the guards.

"Their wasn't enough in the dart to last to long so we must hurry he will only be weak for about an hour. We will be able to load him, but unloading him will be hard, thats why we wanted the muzzle and shackles." One of the guards informed.

"Good, well lets hurry." Izumi said.

They noticed the hanyou become weak so they decided to move in. Inuyasha vision was blurry and his body felt like 1000 pounds. He just growled when they came close.

One of the guards came close to his cage and inuyasha growled and used all his strength to move around. He thrust himself into one of the walls on the cage and made the cage move alittle bit. He kept rocking his body till he become to weak. He lay on the ground of his cage not moving, but growling as loud as he could.

"Hey guards let me muzzle him. He might try to turn on you if you do it. if he tries anything I'll just use my Agiel on him. "Okay here." the guard with the muzzle and shackles said.

Izumi grabbed the shackles and approached the hanyou. "Okay boy, I'm going to open the cage and put these on you. you need to coraporate and then we will get their faster and you can relax till Itami comes. If you struggle I'll have to hurt you with my Agiel." Izumi said.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he lazily moved his head and looked down at her belt. He saw the agiel and remembered the pain it had given him. he tensed up. He closed his eyes and growled and moved his head so he wasn't facing her. He didn't show any signs of moving so Izumi took that as his answer of letting her do what she wanted an he wasn't going to resist even though he didn't like it.

She finally grabbed a pair of keys and opened his cage door. She reached into his cage and put her arms around him and pulled him out. she dragged him close to the guards. "Pick him up and stand him up straight."

The guards hesitated. Inuyasha lay in a heap on the ground growling.

"it will make things easier, and the faster we get him shackled the faster we get going. If we don't hurry the sedation will wear off and then he will escape." Izumi said.

Finally the guards grabbed inuyasha's arms and lifted him up onto his feet. he couldn't support himself because of the sedatives so the guards held him up. Izumi grabbed Inuyasha's chin and lifted his head up. She then put the muzzle on his face. she attached the clasp in the back. The muzzle needed a key in order to take it off. She then put one shackle on his wrists and let the other hang. "Okay put him back."

They tried putting him back in his cage but then inuyasha started to figit. He didn't want to go back in. He was to weak to do to much so the easily overpowered him and threw him in his cage hard. When they shut the door Izumi came up to the cage and reached in to the bars and grabbed the wrist with the shackle on. She then grabbed his other wrist . She put the other Shackle on his other wrist but made it to where the chain was on the outside. (he couldn't move his arms and hands to much because the chain would hit the bar.)

"okay there you may load him up now." izumi said.


	11. The Training Hall

Chapter 11

The Training Hall

Kagome was the first to wake up. She looked around the camp and noticed everyone still asleep, even Sesshomaru looked like he was asleep. He lay their up against a tree just as Inuyasha would sleep if he were not in a tree. He had his eyes closed and his breathing sounded even. He looked so peaceful.

_I guess tracking is a tiresome job. I wonder why Inuyasha's scent is so faint if it was only a day or two old. I wonder if someone was trying to mask it because they knew we'd find him._ Kagome thought.

Kagome got up and walked to the top of the hill they were resting on. She looked down and noticed all the trees and the landscape. She let her mind drift to Inuyasha.

"Please be okay Inuyasha." Kagome said out loud.

"He's in trouble." Kagome heard a voice behind her.

"Se…Sesshomaru?"

"I can smell his scent from here. But its not good. I smell blood." Sesshomaru said then started walking off towards the trees.

"Everyone get up. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, now get up hurry." Kagome yelled around the campsite.

"uhh…What is it Kagome?" Sango asked groggily as she woke up.

"Sesshomaru caught his scent but its mixed with blood." Kagome said frantically.

Once everyone was up, including Rin and Jaken they all started following Sesshomaru. He was going really fast. It took them about 20 minutes till Sesshomaru stopped. He was growling very deep. He didn't even seem to notice he was doing it himself. When the others caught up with him he stopped growling, they noticed a very cut up, and bloody clearing. 10 men layed dead in a circle. Trees were cut down and dirt was up turned. Blood was everywhere.

Shippo was covering his nose and Seshomaru was sniffing the air silently.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked.

"The blood, it belongs to the men, but there is a lot of Inuyasha's blood."

Kagome, and Sango, who was listening, both gasped. "It would seem we found where Inuyasha had a battle. The question is, did he lose and where is he now." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru was walking in the clearing still smelling the air. He walked till he came upon a bush with something red in it. Rin who was following him gasped. "Is that…Is that Inuyasha's?" Rin asked. She went up to it and picked the red Haori up from the bushes. It looked shredded and was covered in blood. It was coated with dark red and dirt too.

"Lady Kagome!" She called. Kagome got up and ran towards them.

"Oh no Inuyasha."

"It was a set up." Sesshomaru said.

"Wh..what do you mean?"

"It was planted here so I would find it. "

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's then looked down at the Hanyou's shirt.

"kagome what happen? Did you find Inuy— "Sango started then noticed Kagome clutching Inuyasha shirt with tears running down her eyes. "Its okay, well find him." Sango reassured.

Sesshomaru walked off and was now standing at the base of the clearing. _So it was a trap, they think I will come and rescue him because he's family do they. That boy gets into to much trouble. They think that I will follow the tracks they have left then they will take me down. They've got another thing coming if that's what they are thinking." _Sesshomaru thought. _I will find my brother but not because he is my brother, but because he still had Tetsusaiga and he is my responsibility as long as he wears that collar. If they even think about putting that other collar on him I will personally kill them._

"So what do we do now?" Shippo asked.

"Sesshomaru?" kagome asked. She looked up at the demon lord,

"We will follow the tracks." Was all Sesshomaru growled. Then he started walking out of the clearing towards a scent.

"What's up with him?" Shippo asked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say he is sort of upset about what's going on with Inuyasha. I'd say he might actually care about him." Miroku said.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sure do fight a lot but I think that since they are brothers that they do love each other somewhat. Inuyasha saved Lord Sesshomaru so maybe he his trying to repay him." Rin voiced.

Inuyasha woke up while still in his cage. He looked around and noticed he was at the training hall that Itami was talking about. He couldn't remember any of the trip. He reached up his hand to feel the muzzle but noticed it had been taken off. The Shackles were also no where to be found, and he still didn't have the collar on. He looked around some more and noticed they had brought his Tetsusaiga along and it was resting against a wall. I _wonder what's going on. They are not restraining me like before. I doubt they are going to let me go, and why did they bring my sword, what's going on._ Inuyasha thought. He started growling out of frustration and then started to try to break his cage open.

"Congratulations hanyou." Someone said. They startled Inuyasha enough to stop what he was doing and look around. Then not two seconds later Itami stepped out of the shadows and stood right next to the hanyou's cage. She leaned down and unlocked the cage.

"Now get out of that thing my pet." She commanded.

Inuyasha did as he was told, but not out of obedience, but just because he didn't want to be in the cage anymore. "Your pet? Feh I'm nobody's pet especially not some bitches like yours."

"You should feel lucky but I have decided the best way to deal with you, you unruly mutt, is to train you."

Inuyasha didn't have a comeback so he just asked her something." So where are your men, and why am I not restrained like before?"

"Come and stand here." She demanded.

Inuyasha came over to her and stood where she wanted him to but just out of curiosity. Itami turned her back to him and picked up a glove from off the table and slipped it over her hands. When she turned back around she back handed him directly in the mouth. The armored back of the mouth split his mouth open.

Inuyasha's reaction was to put his hand to his mouth out of shock and then start growling.

"You will address me as Mistress or Mistress Itami. Do I make myself clear?" When she got no response from Inuyasha except more growling, she pulled out her Agiel and rammed it into his side.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut; his hands in fists, and held his breath until she let up. He shook with pain but held the vision of Kagome in his mind.

"That was just a gentle warning as you will soon learn. Now I repeat do I make myself clear."

Inuyasha decided on the spot that he would call her Mistress Itami, and that it would, to him, be a term of disrespect, and that never, ever, call her simply Mistress. It would be his way of fighting her, of keeping his self-respect. In his mind own at least.

Inuyasha took a deep breath to steady his voice and said "yes Mistress Itami."

"Much better. Now as for my men I don't need them. They are only here for your capture and to get you here. Once you arrived here they left and won't be returning. They told me you gave them a hard time through out the trip, which is why you are no longer restrained. I don't feel as if you need to be restrained with the previous things."

"And why is my sword here if you are not planning on releasing me?"

Too late he remembered. With an arm he blocked her fist to his face. The Agiel came up to his stomach. He rolled over onto the ground, crying out in agony.

"Stand up!"

Inuyasha came to his feet with great difficulty, the pain of the Agiel didn't fade so quickly.

"Now on your knees, and ask for my forgiveness."

When he didn't move quick enough for her, she laid he Agiel on his shoulder, pushing him down with it. His right arm went numb with hurt.

"Please Mistress Itami, forgive me."

"That's better." She smiled at last. "Stand up." She watched him come to his feet. "You have your sword because they are no danger to me, and perhaps someday you will use it to protect your Mistress. I prefer my pets to keep their weapons, so it is a constant reminder that they are helpless against me."

She turned her back to him, removing her glove. Inuyasha knew that he couldn't get to his sword and use it against her so he would have to try something else. He tried to slash her with his claws but then suddenly stopped as he fell to his knees crying out in pain. He was confused. She didn't even turn around her do anything but he still felt pain. He started to think of an image of Kagome and the pain eased and he returned to his feet when she told him to do so.

"Itami gave an impatient look. "You are going to make this hard aren't you?" Her face softened and a smile spread across her lips. "But then, I enjoy it when a man makes it hard. You see I can put you through pain by you putting yourself in pain. If you try to do anything to hurt me or disobey you will be in pain. The only way to stop it is to think of something pleasant about me. You are doing it all wrong. You are thinking about some strange girl. Now this is your last warning. Either think of something pleasant about me, to stop the pain, or I will leave you in the agony of it all night. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Itami."

Her smile widened. "That very good. See? You can be trained. Just remember, something pleasant about me."

Inuyasha decided that he thought her hair was pretty. Not as pretty as Kagome's though. Her hair would be the focus he kept his mind on. The pain unexpectedly took him to his knees, tightening his grip until he couldn't breathe. His mouth opened, but he couldn't get any air. His eyes bulged.

"Now show me you can do as you're told. Shut the pain off any time wish, but do it in the way I told you.

He looked up at her, at her hair. His vision was blurring. With concentration, he thought about how attractive he thought her hair was. He forced himself to think it was beautiful. The pain lifted and he collapsed to his side, gasping for air.

"Stand up!" He did as he was told, still struggling to breathe. "That was the proper way to do it. See to it that is the only way you dare to remove the pain in the future, or I will change the magic so will be unable to remove it at all. Understand?"

"Yes Mistress Itami" He was still catching his breathe.

"Good. Now the sooner you learn that no on is going to rescue you and you will never escape here the easier it will go for you: the easier you training will be."

"And what is the purpose of my training, Mistress Itami."

The smile returned to her face. "To teach you the meaning of pain. To teach you that your life is no longer yours, that it is mine, and I can do anything I want with it. Anything. I can hurt you in any way I want, for as long as I want, and no one is going to help you but me. I'm going to teach you that every moment you have without pain is a moment only I can grant you. You are going to learn to do as I say without question, without hesitation, no matter what it is. You're going to learn to beg for anything you get, just as your brother had."

Inuyasha was shocked. His eyes got big and he looked puzzled.

"You seem surprised."

He just couldn't believe that Sesshomaru was a loyal slave to these people_. If that could happen to him, then... No they are probably lying, they probably tried to torture and train Sesshomaru but he escaped killing many of the hunters. That it, she's just trying to scare me .Well it won't work. _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"I see my pet, you don't believe we are strong enough to handle your brother and that he escaped easily and killing many of us. Well you're wrong. Your brother did put up a fight but he was no match for us. He was easily trained just as you will be. I say this will be fun.

"Your training is simply to get you to get your brother. You will get him if we don't get him first. We can tell he will fall for our plan easily."

"And what is that plan, Mistress Itami?" Inuyasha asked. _He'll never fall for it._

"Ah, ah, ah, I'm not going to tell you my pet you will just have to wait and see."

Inuyasha had to concentrate real hard on her hair to keep his temper down so the pain wouldn't come. He knew that would never happen. No matter what they say they will not get Sesshomaru and if they do why should he care about that bastard it was his fault he was in this predicament. All he knew was they weren't going to get his brother through him. He would die before he helped these crazy hunters. Itami could kill him for all he cared in fact they would be doing him a favor. Just as long as Kagome was safe he was okay. He just hoped she would be. Inuyasha couldn't help it with the thought of Kagome not being safe he began to growl.

Itami noticed this and pressed her Agiel against the cut on his lip and held it their until he was on his knees and tears ran from his eyes.. "You will not growl like at me you half-breed." She took the Agiel away and kneed him in his mouth, knocking him sprawling on his back. She pressed the Agiel against his stomach Before he passed out, she pulled it away. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Please Mistress Itami," he managed with great effort, "Forgive me."

"All right, get up; it's time to begin your training."

She went to the table and retrieved something. She pointed to a spot on the floor. "Stand there. Now!"

Inuyasha moved as fast as he could. He couldn't straighten himself; the pain wouldn't allow it. He stood on the spot breathing hard, sweating. She handed him something with a thin chain attached. It was a collar made of leather, the same collar she wore, black.

Her voice lost its pleasant quality. "Put it on."


	12. Training

Chapter 12 Training

Inuyasha was in no condition to ask questions. He just wished he could get out of here he started to have a vision of running her through with his sword. When he got free that is just what he was going to do. With that in mind he buckled the collar around his neck. Itami picked up the chain. The end of it had a loop of metal, which she slipped over the post on the back of a wooden chair that was in the room.

"The magic will punish you for going against my wishes. When I place this chain somewhere, it is my wish for it to stay there until I remove it. I want you to learn that you are helpless to remove it." She pointed at the door, which stood open. "For the next hour, I want you to try your best to make it to that doorway. If you don't try your hardest, this is what I will do for the rest of the hour." She put the Agiel to the side of his neck until he was on his knees, screaming in agony, and begging for her to stop. She took it away and told him to begin, then went to lean, arms folded, against a wall.

Inuyasha first started to growl at being chained to a measly little chair like an unruly pup._Well might as well give this a shot, i dont want her to use her stupid Agiel on me. It can't be that hard to get to that door, can it?_The first thing he did was simply to try to walk to the door. The pain buckled his legs before he was able to put even a little tension on the chain, and stopped' only when he scooted backward toward the chair. His ears weent flat against his head, and his growling intensified.

Inuyasha reached for the ring. The pain of the magic cramped his arms until he was shaking with the strain of reaching for it. His growling stopped and turned into more of a quiet whine or whimper. Sweat ran off his face. He tried backing to the chair, then turning, but before his fingers could touch the chain, the pain took him to the ground again. He pushed against the pain, straining to reach the chair, but couldn't get there past the pain, the effort causing him to fall to the ground, vomiting blood. When it ended, he held himself up with one hand, tears dripping from his face as he held his stomach with his other hand and shook. From the corner of his eye, he saw Itami unfold her arms and stand up straight. He started moving again.

What he was doing was clearly not going to work. He had to think of something else. He drew his claws up, thinking to lift the chain. For a brief instant, and with the greatest effort, he managed to touch the chain with his claws. The pain made him drop the chain from his grasp. The pain only loosened when he dropped it. He tried swipping at the chain with his claws, thinking to break it. The pain only came back and he chipped a claw.

A thought came to him. He lay down on the ground, and in a quick movement, kicked the chair out from under the chain before the pain could paralyze him. The chair skidded across the floor, hit the table, and fell over. The chain fell from the post.

The victory lasted only the briefest of moments. With the chain off the chair, the pain elevated to a new height. He choked and gasped against the floor. With all his effort, he clawed his way across the stone. Each inch he moved only increased the pain until he was blinded by it. His eyes felt as if they would explode from his head. His ears were ringing from the pain. He had managed to move only about two feet. He didn't know what to do; the pain wouldn't let him move, and it was keeping him from thinking.

"Please, Mistress Itami," he whispered with all his strength, "help me. Please help me." He realized he was crying, but didn't care. He only wanted the chain back on the chair so the pain would stop.

He heard her boots, through the ringing, walking toward him. She bent and picked up the chair, righted it, and replaced the loop. His pain lifted, but he couldn't stop crying as he rolled onto his back.

She stood over him with her hands on her hips. "That was only fifteen minutes, but since I had to come help you, the hour starts over. This is also punishment for having such a nasty though about killing me before you put the collar on. Dont worry though i will make you sorry about that later. The next time I have to come help you, it will be two hours." She bent and pushed the Agiel against his stomach, making pain bloom inside him. "Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress Itami," he cried. He was afraid there was a way to escape, and afraid of what would happen to him if he found it, and afraid of not trying. If there was a way, by the end of the hour, he had not found it.

She came and stood over him as he rested on his hands and knees. "Do you think you understand now? Do you understand what will happen if you try to escape?"

"Yes, Mistress Itami." And he really did. There was no way for him to ever get away. Hopelessness closed around him, feeling as if it would suffocate him. He wanted to die. He thought about the lethal claws on his hands and wondered if he could use them against himself.

"Stand up." As if reading, his mind, she spoke softly. "If you should think you would end your service as my pet, think again The magic will prevent it, the same as it prevents you from moving the chain from where I put it." Inuyasha blinked numbly at her. "There is no way for you to escape me, not even through death. You will be mine as long as I choose to let you live. You may not believe that right now, but you have no idea how good I am at

training people. I have only failed at your brother and i did train him. You may think you will be like him and escape, but you will soon be begging to please me. Just as your brother did."

The first day with her wasn't over, and already Inuyasha knew he would do almost anything she said. She had all the time in the world to train him. If he could have willed himself to die on the spot, he would have done it. The worst thing was knowing she was right; there was nothing he could do to stop her. He was at her mercy, and he didn't think she had a shred of it.

"I understand, Mistress Itami. I believe you." Her pleasant smile made him need to think of how pretty her hair was.

"Good now stand up,It's time to teach you all the things the Agiel can do." Itami said as she pulled the chain to make him stand up faster.

He was breathing hard, in a near panic as she jerked on the chain. "But Mistress Itami, what have I done wrong?"

She cupped a hand to the side of his face with mock concern. "Why, don't you know?" He shook his head, swallowing back the lump in his throat. "You have let yourself be captured by an Inu Youkai Hunter. You should have never gone to help your brother, then it would have been him here with me, suffering as it should have been long ago."

"But why must you use the Agiel on me, now." Inuyasha said.

She laughed. "Because I want you to learn. Learn that I can do whatever I want, and there is no way for you to stop me. You must learn that you are totally helpless, and that if you enjoy any time without pain, it is only because I choose it. Not you." The smile left her face. She went to the table, returned with manacles held with a length of chain. "Now. You have a problem that annoys me. You keep falling are going to fix that. Put these on."

She threw them at him. He struggled to control his breathing as he latched each iron band to a shaking wrist. Itami dragged the chair over to a beam, made him stand under it. She stood on the chair to hook the chain to an iron peg.

"Stretch up. It doesn't reach yet." He had to stand on his toes and stretch before she could get it

hooked. "There." She smiled. "Now we won't have any more problems with you falling down." Your brother was taller than you, so the chain is smaller, oh well you will just have to deal."

Inuyasha hung from the chain, trying to control his terror, the iron bands digging into his wrists because of his own weight. He knew there was nothing he could do to stop her before, but this was different. It amplified his helplessness, made him all the more aware that there was no way for him to fight back. Itami pulled on her gloves, walked around him several times, tapping the Agiel against her hand, prolonging his anxiety.

If only he had been killed trying to stop Naraku-that was a price he had been prepared to pay. This was different. This was death without dying. Living death. He was not even to be allowed the dignity of fighting back. He knew what the Agiel felt like; he didn't need her to show him anymore. She was only doing this to take away his pride, his self-respect. To break him.

Itami tapped the Agiel against his chest and back as she continued walking around him. Each touch of it was like a dagger knifing into him. Each touch made him cry out in pain and twist on the chain; and he knew she hadn't even really begun yet. The first day was still not over, and there would be many more to come. He cried at his helplessness. His ears permentately flat agaist his head.

Inuyasha imagined his sense of self, his dignity, as a living thing, saw it in his mind. He imagined a room. A room that was impervious to anything, to any harm. He put his dignity, his self respect, into that room, and locked the door. No one would have a key to that door. Not Itami, not Izumi. Only him. He would endure what was to come, for as long as it was to come, without his dignity. He would do what he had to, and someday he would unlock the door, and be himself again, even it if was only in death. But for now, he would be her slave. For now. But not always. Someday, it would end.

Itami took his face in both her hands and kissed him, hard. Hard enough to make his cut lip throb and sting. She seemed to enjoy the kiss more when she was sure it hurt him. She took her face from his, her eyes wide with delight. "Shall we begin, my pet?" she whispered.

"Please, Mistress Itami," he whispered, "don't do this."

Her smile widened. "That's what I wanted to hear."

Itami began showing him what the Agiel would do, how if she dragged it lightly across his flesh, it raised fluid-filled welts, and how if she pressed a little harder, they filled with blood. When she bore down, he could feel warm wetness on his sweaty, skin. She could also make the exact same pain without leaving a mark. His teeth hurt from gritting them so hard. Sometimes she would stand- behind him, waiting until he was off guard before she touched it to him. When she tired of that she made him close his eyes and keep them closed while she walked around him, pressing it against him or dragging it around his chest.

She would laugh when she succeeded in making him think it was coming, and he would brace for it, and it didn't. One particularly sharp jab brought his eyes open wide, giving her an excuse to use the glove. She made him beg for forgiveness for opening his eyes without being told to do so. His wrists bled from the manacles cutting into them. It was impossible to keep his weight off them.

His anger only got away from him once, when she pressed the Agiel into his armpit. She stood with a smirk, watching, while he twisted, trying to think of her hair. Since putting the Agiel there caused him to lose control of the anger, she concentrated on that area for a long time, but he didn't make the same mistake twice. Since he didn't bring on the pain of the magic again, she did it for him, only when she did it he couldn't turn it off, no matter how hard he tried. He had to beg her to do it for him. Sometimes she would stand in front of him, watching him catch his breath. A few times, she pressed herself against him, hugging his chest, squeezing, the hardness of the leather making every wound it pressed against flare anew in pain. He wondered that when he lost control of his anger why he didn't transform, he could only guess this collar had the same effect as the last and it would keep his demon at bay at least for now.

Inuyasha had no idea how long this torture lasted. Much of the time, he wasn't aware of anything but the pain, as if it were a living thing, there with him. He was only aware that at some point, he knew he would do anything she said, no matter what it was, if only she would stop hurting him. He looked away from the Agiel. The mere glimpse of it made tears well up in his eyes. Itami was right about herself; she never tired or became bored with what she did. It seemed to constantly fascinate her, keep her amused, satisfied. The only thing that. seemed to make her happier than hurting him was when he begged her to stop. He would have begged more, to make her happy, but most of the time he was incapable of talking. Simply breathing was almost more than he could handle.

He no longer tried to keep the pressure off his wrists, and hung limp, delirious. He thought she stopped for a while, but he hurt so much from what she had already done that he wasn't sure. The sweat in his eyes was blinding him; the sweat running into the wounds caused them to burn.

When his head cleared somewhat, she returned, walking behind him. He braced for what he knew was coming. Instead, she grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked his head back.

"Now, my pet, I'm going to show you something new. I'm going to show you how kind a mistress I really am." She pulled his head back, hard, until the pain made him tense the muscles in his neck to resist the pressure. She put the Agiel against his throat. "Stop fighting me, or I won't take it away."

Blood was running into his mouth; he relaxed his neck muscles, allowing her to pull as hard as she wanted.

"Now, my pet, listen very carefully. I'm going to put the Agiel in your right ear." Inuyasha almost choked with fear. His ears were very sensitive. She jerked his head back to make him stop it. "It's different from putting it anywhere else. It hurts a lot more. But you must do exactly as I say." Her mouth was right by his ear; she whispered to him like a lover. "In the past, when I have had a Hunter with me, we would both put our Agiel in the inu's ears at the same time. They would make a scream unlike any other. The sound of it is intoxicating. I get chills just thinking about it."

"But, it would also kill them. We were never successful at using two Agiel at the same time in that particular way without killing them. We tried again, but they always died."

"Pay attention," she whispered harshly. Her voice softened again. "When I do this, you must not move. If you move, it will damage things inside you. It won't kill you, but it will cause irrevocable disability. If you move you could go blind, maybe are no longer able to move anything on one side of their body, or talk anymore, or walk. But all in all if you move, something is spoiled. I want you fully functional."

Inuyasha couldn't hold back from crying. "Please, Mistress Itami, please don't do it, please."

He could feel the breath of her smile. She ran her fingers into his ear and pet him, then kissed it. "But I want to, my pet. Don't forget, hold still, don't move."

Inuyasha clenched his teeth, but nothing could have prepared him for it. His head felt as it had been turned to glass and shattered into a thousand pieces. His claws cut into his palms. All sense of time shattered apart with everything else. He was in a wasteland of agony with no beginning, no end. Every nerve in his body seared with razor-sharp, burning misery. He had no idea how long she held the Agiel there, but when she took it away, his screams echoed from the stone walls.

When he finally went limp, she kissed his ear and whispered breathlessly in it. "That was a simply delightful scream, my pet. I've never heard one better. Except a scream in death, of course You did very well, my pet, you never moved an inch." She kissed his ear again. "Shall we try the other side?"

Inuyasha sagged in the shackles. He couldn't even cry. She pulled his head back harder as she moved to the other side of him.

When she was finally finished with him, and unhooked the chain, he collapsed to the floor. He didn't think himself capable of moving, but when she motioned him up with the Agiel, the mere sight of it made him do as she wanted.

"That's all for today, my pet." Inuyasha thought he might die of joy. "I'm going to get some sleep. Today was only a part day; tomorrow we will get in a full day of training. You will find a full day more painful."

Inuyasha was too exhausted to care about tomorrow. He wanted only to lie down. Even the stone floor would feel like the best bed he had ever slept in. He looked at it longingly.

Itami brought the chair over, took the chain that hung from his collar, and hooked it over the iron peg in the beam. He watched in confusion, too weary to try to figure out her intent. When finished, she walked toward the door. Inuyasha realized there wasn't enough slack to allow him to lie down.

"Mistress Itami, how am I to sleep?"

She turned and gave him a condescending smile. "Sleep? I don't recall telling you that you were allowed to sleep. Sleep is a privilege you earn. You have not earned it. Don't you remember this morning, when you had that nasty vision of killing me with your sword? Don't you remember I told you that you would be sorry you did it? Good night, my pet."

She started to leave, but turned back. "And if you have any thoughts of simply pulling the chain off the peg and letting the pain make you pass out, I wouldn't try it if I were you. I changed the magic. It will not allow you to pass out anymore. If you pull the chain off, or fall down accidentally, and that pulls it off, I will not be here to help you. You will be all alone, for the night, with the pain. Think about that, if you get sleepy."She turned on her heels and left, taking the torch with her.

Inuyasha stood in the dark, crying. After a time, he forced himself to stop, and thought of Kagome. That was something pleasant Itami couldn't take away from him. At least not tonight. He made himself feel good by thinking of how she was safe, and had people to protect her. Miroku, Sango, little Shippou, and hopefully maybe his brother. He envisioned her where she must be, at a camp somewhere, right now, with everyone taking care, telling each other stories, laughing,.and maybe still looking for the jewel shards.

He smiled at the vision of her in his mind. He savored the memory of her,the feel of her against him when he embraced her. Even if he wasn't with her, she could still make him smile, make him happy. What happened to him didn't matter. She was safe. That was all that counted. Kagome, and Miroku, and Shippou, were safe, and they had some jewel shards and hopefully his brother to help them find Naraku and defeat him.

After it was over, what did it matter what happened to him? He might as well be dead. Itami would see to that. He had only to endure the pain until then. He could do that. What did it

matter? Nothing Itami could do could match the pain of knowing that he couldn't be with Kagome. The woman he loved. The woman he loved, who would choose another.

He was glad he was going to be dead before then. Maybe he could do something to hurry it along; it certainly didn't take much to make Itami angry. If he moved the next time she put the Agiel in his ear, he would be permanently impaired; then maybe he would be of no use to her. Maybe she would kill him then. He had never felt so alone in his life. Not even his childhood could match up to this. Now he actually had people who he cared about and who cared about him. Back then their was nobody. Now he had Kagome and hoped and prayed that she was safe and happy.

"I love you, Kagome," he whispered into the dark.


End file.
